Alyssum
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire appears in London with a striking resemblance to the girl. Yet she's not alone, a man's with her. However, if there's one thing neither knows...Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (female!Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry, Draco/Hermione_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 1_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,352_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire appears in London with a striking resemblance to the girl. Yet she's not alone, a man's with her. However, if there's one thing neither of them knows is what's going to happen now that they've returned. They're walking into a situation that is likely to bring out truths they would rather remain hidden._  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.  
_Dedication_: This story is dedicated to my dear sister, who seems to like encouraging me. Happy Solstice sis, here's your present.

Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

It was past midnight in London, which was quite late in the Wizarding sector of the city. Yet it was even more silent in the up and coming alley of Spiritu Alley. This alley was a bit more modern than Diagon, for more and more people were opening stores that catered to the current generation. However, none of that mattered to the young woman that stood outside of an empty building. She had a slight smile on her face as she held a little girl in her arms. The young woman had black hair that fell to her waist, though she had it pulled into a braid. She kissed the sleeping girl's head, making sure not to disturb her. The little girl's skin was a bit tanner than the mother's, yet her brown hair was a shade off of being black. The woman smiled down at the girl and turned her head towards a red-haired man that stood next to her. Both the man and woman wore gold wedding bands that were shaped into Celtic knots.

The man put an arm around her, causing her to lean against him. She kept her eyes focused upon the building in front of her. She chuckled after a moment of thought. "It's strange to be returning to London at night. It makes me feel like a Night Walker." She shook her head as she shifted the little girl. The woman's eyes fell onto her husband once again. He seemed to be amused by what she had said.

He laughed after a second of watching her. "Well, we wanted to keep our return less noticeable than it would have been otherwise. We know that people would make a big deal of it if they saw that we had returned to the UK." He shook his head and let out another chuckle. The woman nodded and walked towards the door of the building. It was a two-story building that almost matched the ones around it. When looking through the first floor windows, it looked as if it was a show room of some kind. There was an open door in the back where a set of stairs could be seen. It was easy to assume that the upper floor could have been a flat, though the woman knew that it was.

She turned to her husband again. "Well, they're likely to notice us anyways. However, I don't think anyone would expect me to be on Spiritu Alley." She shrugged and turned towards the building. He touched her shoulder and pulled a key out of his pocket. She smiled and watched as he unlocked the door and opened it for the two women. The two walked into the dark building in silence. He waved his wand and lights appeared on the walls without so much as a word. She smiled and looked around the empty building. "This is going to be nice for my store, Bill." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He brushed her bangs back, revealing a lightening bolt scar on her forehead. She chuckled and proceeded to walk towards the open door on the other side of the room.

Bill closed the door and locked it, following after her when the task was finished. She hadn't gotten that far into the building, as she was moving carefully. She seemed to be very careful of the little girl that was in her arms. She looked over her shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her after they walked through the door that led to the back room. There was a set of wooden stairs that led to the top floor. She began to walk up the stairs, Bill walking behind her. "Well, Alison, I'm certain that things will be all right for us. However, if we don't get upstairs, you might wear yourself out by carrying Rosalita around all night. It wouldn't be a good thing, now would it?" She rolled her eyes as she opened the unlocked door of the top floor. Inside was a little flat that had three bedrooms, which was bigger than most places had. Many of the flats had room for two bedrooms, but it helped in making their home more unique. Bill kissed her cheek as he closed the door.

She tilted her head and set the little girl, who was apparently named Rosalita, on the couch. Rosalita curled up into a ball and continued to sleep undisturbed. Alison smiled at the girl and turned towards her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his own arms around her. Alison's green eyes stared at the wall, almost as if they were haunted by an image that she hadn't been able to see before. She buried her face into Bill's chest. He chuckled again. Tilting her head up, she smiled at him. "Well, I could wear myself out by doing certain things. Of course, that would only happen because I haven't had blood from my donor yet." She smiled, her fangs peeking out at him in the process. He shook his head and brushed her hair back. She set her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He played with her braid, making it sway in a hypnotic manner.

Bill smiled at her and tilted his head to the side. "Well then, my lady, why don't you get your drink?" She giggled into his chest. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. Rolling her eyes upward, she peered at him and got onto her toes. She let her fangs sink into his neck, puncturing the artery that lay below the surface. She pulled her fangs back and placed her lips upon his skin, sucking at the blood that flowed from the wound. She let the warm blood slide down her throat like a smooth drink. She didn't drink very much of his blood, but she made sure to get enough. She pulled away after only a minute of drinking. Bill's arms were still around her as the two stood in their sitting room. She looked at the still bleeding wound.

She pulled a vial out of her pocket and handed it to him. He smiled at her. She returned the smile. "You need to drink it." He nodded and took the vial, downing the liquid inside. She watched as the wound began to heal almost instantaneously. She laid her head against his chest once more, letting her eyes drift shut.

Bill kissed the top of her head. "We should probably get the beds out and get some sleep. We have a lot left to do." She nodded and walked into one of the bedrooms. Bill took a shrunken bed from out of his pocket and handed it to Alison. She took it and watched as he walked out of the room. She smiled and set the bed in a clear space before casting a spell. The bed returned to a normal size the minute she spoke her spell. It was a child's bed that was done in soft blues and purples. She nodded and went back to the living room. Alison looked around and picked Rosalita up, walking to the bedroom she had just left. Taking off the girl's shoes, she set the girl on the bed and tucked her in. Alison touched her daughter's forehead and smiled softly. Rosalita shifted and turned over in her bed. Alison left the room. She walked into one of the rooms and watched as Bill took his shoes off before climbing into the bed. She went and joined him. When she was under the covers with him, Bill wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Night, Alison."

"Good night, Bill." She kissed him and closed her eyes. Bill closed his as well. They were silent as they fell into a deep slumber. The two of them let the quietness of their new home lull them to sleep. They would do stuff the next day, but they needed their sleep first. After all, they had just returned home.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter to a new story. Hope that people enjoy this take on the female!Harry story. Later.


	2. Chapter 2: Run In

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 2_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,240_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters. Since a friend of mine asked me this, Alison is twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine. This makes it 2009 in the story. Also, there are two kinds of vampires in this story; you'll learn more as the story continues.

Chapter 2: Run-In

Alison sat up in the bed that she shared with Bill, looking down at his still sleeping form. However, she ended up blinking when the early morning light hit her face. Making a mental note to put up curtains, she climbed out of bed. Bill shifted in the bed, but didn't appear to wake up from the lack of Alison's sleeping form. She shook her head at how deeply her husband could sleep. She went to one of the boxes and pulled out a simple sweater dress and skinny jeans. Once she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror that was leaning against the wall and nodded. Alison looked over her shoulder one more time and left the room. She set her hands on her hips and shook her head at the various boxes that were settled around the front room. She went to the nearest box and opened it. It was full of shrunken furniture. She smiled and began to take the items out, setting them in places that she felt they would be best suited for. She wanted to make sure that everything was correct before enlarging the items to fill the space.

She continued to do this in silence. Working rather methodically, she got the table set up at the edge of the kitchen and the sitting room. She then proceeded to set up bookcases around the room and the stuff for Rosalita to keep her toys in. Well, the toys that weren't kept in the little girl's room. All in all, it was beginning to look like a home. She returned the dining set to its original size and nodded at its placement. She went around doing this for every piece of furniture, glad that it was coming together like she wanted it to. It would take a bit to unpack everything, but she found it nice to have a slightly bigger space than their flat in Peru. She shook her head in amusement and went onto the next box. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist rather suddenly. She leaned into the person while glancing at the tattoo of a serpent that ran the length of the left arm. She turned around and looked at the person. "Well, I was thinking that it was time to get you out of bed." It wasn't the truth, but Bill knew that she was teasing him. She touched his cheeks and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "I should probably make breakfast, but I only just finished setting up the furniture. I was trying to get a few of the boxes out of the way. I haven't even found the box with our dishes yet."

Bill chuckled. "Well, I can make breakfast if you would like." She shook her head and pulled out of his arms. She cast a charm to show her which box contained their dishes. She smiled and opened it, easily finding what she needed. She pulled out the items that she needed and began to make breakfast from the food that they had brought with them They had brought food because it would take a couple of days before they would get around to buying groceries. Alison didn't like conjuring food or anything of the kind. She preferred shopping like a Muggle. She began to make a simple breakfast that Bill would eat. He came and wrapped his arms around her once again. She smiled at the gesture and continued to cook. It didn't take her long, but she had done it in record time. He took what she handed him and went to sit down. Alison gave him another indulgent smile and returned to unpacking. She was going to get what she needed to done.

**Diagon Alley, Later that Day**

Bill was making his way towards his home on Spiritu Alley. He was glad to be back in his home country, though that was mostly because it was quite a nice change from what he normally did in Peru. He was thinking about what his daughter had likely gotten into by that point in time when he bumped into someone. He took a step back and looked at the person. He was going to apologize, but ended up staring at a person that he hadn't seen since before he left for Peru. It was his father, Arthur Weasley. Arthur stared at him in silence.

Arthur cleared his throat after a moment. "Bill…Is it really you?" Bill nodded. He was unsure of what to say to his father after so many years away from his family. Arthur gave his son a hug. Bill took a second, but he hugged his father back. Honestly, he was glad to see him. Yet, he knew that there could be problems when it came to Alison, at least in regards to his mother. She had never really approved of Alison and Bill marrying. Her biggest excuse was that the age difference was too great. They generally ignored her. It wasn't like they did anything promiscuous before she was of age. Of course, he wasn't about to tell his mother that. Arthur pulled back and looked at his son. "Where have you been?"

"Alison and I left the country and went to Peru. We decided that we wanted to sort of elope and have fun in another country. We did that because the stress of the wedding was starting to get to Alison." He looked at his father as he spoke. He knew that Arthur would be able to figure out what he had meant. There was more to it than the stress, but not all of it was safe to share with people. He watched as his father put the pieces together. It wasn't necessarily that hard to figure out.

Arthur sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry that you ran. I know that the stress was likely because of your mother. She was pushing a lot onto Alison. I was quite impressed with her ability to stand up to your mother. Not many women are willing to face your mother's wrath." He shook his head. Bill was in agreement with the last statement. Molly was like a dragon, but one that was crossed with another species. It was the kind of thought that neither Alison nor Bill really wanted to think about. That was part of the reason that they had left. There were other reasons, yet that was the one that they had agreed to share with others.

Bill cleared his throat. He knew that he didn't have that much time to chat. He really did want to get home and have lunch with his family. He had often done that when they had lived in Peru. "I would love to stay and chat, dad, but I need to get home. I was going home for lunch." He watched as Arthur nodded. He seemed to be watching his son rather intently.

Arthur gave him another hug. "All right, you do that." He didn't comment on whether he found it odd that his son was walking over apparating, but he did watch as Bill stepped to the side. Bill began to walk home. Arthur watched his son walk down the Alley and towards the entrance of Spiritu Alley. He tilted his head to the side before walking away. He didn't see where Bill went completely, but he was glad to see his son.

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Hm…They've already been seen by Arthur. Later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invite and Meeting Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 3_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,492_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 3: The Invite and Meeting Part 1

The weekend finally arrived for the family of three with some relative peace. After Bill's run in with Arthur, he hadn't come across another member of his family. Alison had been told what had happened, but chose to ignore it for the time being. Yet, it was that Saturday in which both were glad to be able to relax after their first few days back in the United Kingdom. Alison glanced over at Bill and smiled as she watched him play with Rosalita. She set lunch on their kitchen table when Bill picked up the little five-year-old and spun her around. She squealed happily and hugged him around the neck. Alison chuckled as she set the last plate onto the table. It was always great to see how Bill interacted with their daughter. Bill turned towards the kitchen and immediately walked over. He always seemed to know when Alison had finished setting the table without ever seeing her do it. He made his way over to the table with Rosalita in his arms, bouncing the little girl in the process. It caused her to laugh in her dad's arms.

Bill looked at Alison as he set Rosalita in her own chair. "So, will you be ready to open your store on Monday?" Alison nodded, causing a smile to spread across her face. Bill chuckled at the hint of fang that poked out, but didn't comment. Rosalita already knew what her mother was. It was a part of their daily lives after all. A moment later, an owl flew through the open window. The owl landed in front of Bill and held its leg out. He stared at the owl and took the letter. The owl flew off before anything else could be done. He looked at the handwriting on the envelope and frowned. He then proceeded to open the envelope and read the letter.

Alison frowned when she saw the look on Bill's face. "Bill, what's the matter? Is there something important in the letter?" She started to run her fingers over her wrist. It was a habit that she had picked up over the years. Bill had taken a notice of the action, yet he tried not to call her on it. He knew that Alison was perfectly aware of what she was doing. He looked at his wife and let out a sigh. He knew that he had to tell her what was going on, not that he wanted to tell her what was written in the missive. It was one of those things that he didn't like to see happen.

Bill rubbed his eyes. "It's from my mother. It looks as if father told her that we're in town. She's invited us to dinner at the Burrow…Tonight." He didn't like having to tell her that, but it was basically what had been written in the letter. Alison frowned and crossed her arms. Bill touched her cheek. "We might as well go, Alison. You know that my mother isn't going to give up now that she knows. It would be best to just do it." Alison nodded. She knew that it was best when it came to the woman, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Alison looked at Rosalita. "Should we take Rosie with us?" Rosalita looked up at the use of her nickname. Alison smiled at her and set to tickling the little girl. Rosalita laughed and shifted in her seat. Alison stopped before her daughter could do anything like fall off the chair. Bill nodded in response to Alison's question. They both knew that Molly would want to meet her granddaughter, though that didn't necessarily make it any easier. The woman would have her own opinion when she found out the truth behind the little girl. Alison smiled. "Well, enough of this dreary talk for now. It's time for lunch." That got both Bill and Rosalita to laugh.

**The Burrow, Later that Day**

Alison adjusted the position of Rosalita's dress. The little girl had shifted a lot in her mother's arms and had caused the dress to get all skewed and nearly fall off of her left shoulder. Alison smiled and got the dress resituated. It wasn't that the dress was too big, for it wasn't, but the little girl was good at making her clothes look odd when she shifted too much. Bill led them up to the front door of the Burrow and knocked. He would have normally headed into the building, but he felt that it would have been inappropriate right then. He felt that it would be better if he waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened with Molly Weasley standing in the way. She took one look at the three and immediately latched her arms around Bill into a rather thorough hug. Alison only kept a hold of Rosalita. Molly pulled back and finally looked at Alison. She looked the woman up and down. "You're too thin, and who is this little girl that you have with you? She looks nothing like Bill." Alison didn't know how to respond to that. She knew how to tell the story behind Rosalita, but she hadn't expected the woman to say something like that. It caused Alison to be a little thrown off. She cleared her throat and went to say something, yet the words didn't come.

However, Bill was smart enough to jump in and keep the situation from blowing up even more than it likely could. "Rosalita is adopted, mum. Alison and I adopted her while we were living in Peru." Molly looked at the two and made a noise. She didn't bother to comment beyond that, but she stepped aside and let them into the house. They entered the Burrow with their eyes practically glued onto Molly. Alison wasn't sure what it was, but she felt that there was something off about her mother-in-law. She kept her mouth shut, yet that was mostly because she didn't want to say something that could set the woman's infamous temper off.

Arthur stood in the entrance to the sitting room when they entered the house. He smiled at them and took a good look at Rosalita. He had been listening to what was said. "She's such an adorable little girl." Bill and Alison both nodded at that with smiles on their faces. They liked that the man was just fine with the way things were. He never seemed to have a problem with how their lives had turned out. Rosalita, on the other hand, blushed at the words of her being adorable. She understood it well enough to know what was going on. Arthur gestured for them to follow him. They did so, ignoring Molly in the process. When they entered the sitting room, they saw that the rest of the Weasleys, plus Hermione, were there. Alison smiled and sat next to Bill on the couch. She was glad to see Hermione. The woman happened to be sitting on the other side of her. Ron was in an armchair watching them. Alison set Rosalita on her lap.

Hermione smiled some more at her friend. "It's good to see you, Alison. You're looking quite well." Practically everyone had heard the exchange at the doorway and wanted to ignore what Molly had said. Alison smiled back, glad that she was saying such things. Hermione looked at Rosalita closely. It caused the little girl to shift around a bit. Hermione then returned to looking at Alison. "Your daughter is very pretty."

Alison nodded, for she was glad to focus on a more comfortable topic. "She is. We adopted her while living in Peru, but you likely heard that already." She hugged her daughter and rocked her ever so slightly in her arms. It was easy to see that not everyone was happy about the little girl. Ron was watching their interaction, though he had a look on his face that Bill didn't really like. It caused him to put an arm around his wife.

Ron cleared his throat. Alison looked at him. Ron kept his eyes focused strictly on Alison. "Why would you go to Peru of all places? England's just fine." Alison and Bill both scowled at that. They didn't like the words that Ron had spoken. Bill stared at him. He didn't get what was up with his little brother, but he didn't like it whatsoever.

Alison was the one that decided to interject right then. "We needed some time away from everyone. It was nice to just get away and not be known for a while." She smiled at that and turned her attention to something else. After all, they would survive this meeting. It was only the beginning, but that's where the worry started. They would survive, both were sure of it. They just didn't know if they would survive with ease.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. It's the first part of a two part chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Later.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting Part 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 4_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,308_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 4: The Meeting Part 2

Molly practically ran into the room with a tray in her hands. She smiled and handed the cups to Alison, Bill, and Rosalita as quickly as possible. The group was silent as they took the drinks from the woman. Of course, Alison was eyeing the drink, but that was because Molly had taught her to be cautious when accepting drinks from her. Bill touched Alison's arm and tilted his head a bit, which caused her to look at him. He took a sip of his tea. She gave a slight smile and sipped the tea, trying not to make a face as she did so.

Rosalita looked at her juice for a moment and sipped it. Molly had moved to giving the others their drinks and turned back to the three newcomers. Rosalita looked at her. "Thank you." Molly blinked at the little girl. It was obvious that she hadn't expected the little girl to thank her. Rosalita cuddled into her mother, sipping at the juice. She made sure to keep a good hold on the glass. Alison set her tea down and carefully took the cup from her daughter. She could see that it had been slipping in the girl's small hands. She didn't notice Molly watching her every action.

Molly cleared her throat. The entire group looked at her. She smiled and focused her attention onto Alison and Bill. "Rosalita is a very pretty girl, but why haven't you had children of your own?" A few of the people in the room gaped at Molly's question. Alison's eyes widened as she wrapped an arm around Rosalita. The little girl appeared to sense her mother's nervousness and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Alison kissed her head.

Bill cleared his throat. He knew that Alison wouldn't want to be the one to answer that particular question, which meant that he had to. "We decided that we would rather adopt. As such, I went and got a vasectomy." The last statement caused everyone, except Alison, Hermione, and Rosalita, to stare at him in confusion. Alison focused on picking up the juice and letting Rosalita drink some more. The little girl seemed a bit oblivious to the confusion Bill's statement had caused.

Alison finally looked at the group and shook her head. She was amused that they didn't seem to understand certain concepts, though she knew that it wasn't a Wizarding idea. She set the juice down once again and thought about how to describe it to the people around her. "A vasectomy is where a male gets himself sterilized. The idea is to make sure that he can't father children." She knew that her explanation was vague and didn't involve all the detail that she could have gone into, but she didn't want to see anyone shifting. Of course, there appeared to be a few males that thought of something a little worse than what had happened. Most of the men went pale. Alison shook her head. "It's not that kind of thing." Her words didn't change the on look their faces.

Ron was the one that decided to speak. "Why would you do that, Bill?" His face was so pale that one could almost see the veins through his skin. Alison smiled and looked at Bill. She wanted to see how he would respond, though they had briefly discussed the likelihood of the topic coming up. Interestingly enough, it had been on their list of likely topics.

Bill looked at Ron, trying hard to keep the smirk off of his face. "I did it because Alison's body wouldn't be able to easily handle a pregnancy. I didn't want her getting hurt because of that." Alison smiled. It was the truth. Day walkers could have children, but it was incredibly difficult on their bodies. It had to do with them being a type of undead, though they were more alive than the Night Walkers. She kissed Bill's cheek. It had been his idea to suggest the procedure, for he hadn't wanted his new wife to possibly die because of a pregnancy.

Molly huffed and crossed her arms. "Now, that's not a good thing to do. All women can survive a pregnancy if she wants to and makes sure to get proper medical care." She gave Alison a look. Alison blinked at her, somewhat astonished at Molly's statement. She looked at Bill before saying anything. He shrugged, for he didn't know what was going on in his mother's head anymore than Alison did.

Alison sighed and took a good look at Molly. She appeared to be studying her mother-in-law, yet she sighed again. "That's not true. I volunteered at a hospital in Peru. So I know that some people can't survive it. Some women are ill when they get pregnant. It can threaten their lives. Not everyone can be you. I happen to be one of those people that it would strain my body too much. That strain would make death highly likely." She didn't like saying that out loud, but knew that Molly had to hear it. The others were watching her, their eyes wide at the implication of her words. Molly scowled at those words.

Bill made sure that his mother couldn't say anything. "It was our decision, mum. Alison is very important to me." Alison smiled at Bill, handing Rosalita over to him. He took his daughter and hugged her close. Alison looked at the rest of the group before standing up. Their eyes immediately focused solely on her. She shook her head and walked out of the room. She made her way to the backyard.

She was joined by Hermione not long after she exited the Burrow. She glanced over at her female friend. Her mind was running in circles from Molly's words. It was hard to keep a secret such as hers, but she knew the implications of it getting out. Hermione touched Alison's shoulder. Alison turned to face her completely. Hermione gave her a friendly smile. "You're lucky, Alison." Alison tilted her head at Hermione's words. Hermione looked into the distance. "I mean, I'm surprised that nobody has noticed that Bill's wearing a turtleneck." Alison snorted. She knew that Hermione had figured it out. Hermione looked at her again. "I take it that there wasn't enough time for a potion?" Alison shook her head. Hermione nodded and crossed her arms under her chest.

Alison looked at the garden. "I'm not surprised. After all, we've been living in Peru for a while. Almost everyone knows that there's a temperature difference." She glanced at Hermione again. The woman was still staring at something that was off in the distance. Alison smiled. "Then again, most people don't think about the Day Walkers. It's surprising how easy it is for people to forget things." She went to looking straight ahead as well. Hermione suddenly gave Alison a hug. Alison smiled and hugged her friend back. She had honestly missed Hermione, but she had to get away after what had happened. Bill had understood that. Hermione pulled away after a moment.

She stared at her friend for a second longer. "Well, it's a good thing at least. Come on, we should get back inside." Alison nodded and followed her friend back into the Burrow. She knew that it was going to be a long night, but at least she had one part of the night over with. In fact, she figured that it would look up from there. She had Hermione on her side, yet that was partly because Hermione didn't believe in abandoning anyone. That was one of the few reasons that they were friends. Alison walked over to Bill and kissed his cheek. She sat next to her husband and daughter again. She would get through the rest of the night. She planned on it.

A/N: Well, here's chapter four. Hope that people like it. Hermione's quite smart, and Molly's got something going through her head. Later.


	5. Chapter 5: Shop Openings

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 5_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 985_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 5: Shop Openings

Alison smiled as she unlocked the door to her shop for the first time that Monday. She was quite excited to be opening a store that would display a talent that she had developed while they were living in Peru. It was something that most people wouldn't have expected of her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rosalita sitting on a tall stool that she had placed behind the counter. The young girl was humming as she coloured something in the colouring book that Alison had given her. Alison walked over to the counter and kissed the top of Rosalita's head. Rosalita smiled.

The door opened with a jingling sound, but that was from the spell that Alison had placed upon it. She looked up to greet the person and saw Ron entering her store. The words of greeting died upon her lips, yet she forced herself to continue smiling. She stepped around the counter. "Hello Ron. I didn't expect to see you here today." She was working hard to keep the smile upon her face.

Ron smiled at her. "Hello Harry." The use of the name Harry caused Alison's eye to twitch. She didn't like that Ron had taken after his mother in calling her Harry or Harriet, though he used Harry more than Harriet. She couldn't figure out why they had done that, but they had. She did know that her name was Alison Harriet Potter, yet that didn't mean that they had to call her by her middle name. She preferred the use of her first name. It was a part of why she couldn't stand being around Ron.

Alison regained her composure and let out a slow breath. "Why aren't you at work, Ron? I know that it's a workday. That's what I'm doing in this store. I own it." She was watching to make sure that he didn't do something that she hated. Yet, her mind couldn't help but tell her that something was wrong. This was exacerbated by the fact that she felt as if Molly had trained him a little TOO well. He was kind of brainwashed by his mother's mindset, which wasn't a good thing when it came to having any sort of relationship. This had led her to wonder why Hermione had married him.

Ron smiled at her. "Oh, I stay at home all day. It's Hermione that has a job." That caused Alison to resist the urge to roll her eyes, yet she felt that his statement made perfect sense. She looked back at Rosalita. The little girl was watching the interaction between the two adults. It was then that Alison knew that she needed to move the conversation onto something safer. She didn't want her daughter hearing certain words that were likely to come about thanks to Ron. Of course, part of her issues with Ron came from the boy's actions when they had turned sixteen. Those actions had grown worse when she and Bill started showing an interest towards each other. It was enough to leave her with a headache.

Alison cleared her throat. "Well, it's nice that you're here, but is there anything that I can do to help you? I'm working right now." She tried to control herself and not cross her arms. She didn't want to ruin her customer service reputation, especially since it would have just started.

Ron tilted his head to the side. "Can't I come to visit? Besides, why are you working? Bill has a job. It's not like you need to." That caused Alison to begin feeling a headache pound directly behind her eyes. She let out a slow breath and tried to get control of her emotions.

Alison let out another slow breath. She knew that she had to say something to him. "It's my job to work at this store. For another thing, I've always wanted a store. I learned a lot when I was living in Peru. I like it. It's something that I'm good at. It's something that doesn't involve being an Auror." She knew that would sound bad to Ron, but she didn't really care. She had her own things that she wanted to do. She had a life to live after all. Yet, she knew that Ron didn't understand that. She turned around and walked over to Rosalita. When she got to the counter, she turned towards Ron again.

Ron made a noise yet again. "Was Bill lying to mum?" Alison shook her head and didn't say anything. She knew that was enough of an answer, though Ron wouldn't necessarily like it. Ron frowned and shook his head. "That just seems wrong." Alison rolled her eyes.

She looked at Ron. "Do you and Hermione have any kids? I didn't see them the other day." She knew what the answer was likely to be, but she wanted to hear what Ron was going to say.

Ron shook his head. "No, Hermione has a job, which means that she has no time for kids." Alison raised an eyebrow at that. She knew that Hermione had wanted to have a child. Yet, it didn't surprise her that Ron's laziness had caused Hermione to be too busy to have one. Alison watched Ron. He seemed to be ready to say something, but a person came into the store.

Alison immediately focused on the person that entered the store. "Good morning, how may I help you today?" The person didn't appear to notice her for several moments, which gave her some time to look back at Ron. Her old friend was leaving, something that she was glad about. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the customer that had come in. They were finally focused on asking her some questions. She smiled and began to answer them. She was in her element right then, which was exactly where she needed to be.

A/N: Well, look at this; Ron's got some interesting ideas. Also, yes the chapter was short, but that's what it ended up being once it was cleaned up from its original form. So, sorry about that, the next chapter is longer that's a promise. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	6. Chapter 6: Possibilities

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 6_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 2,009_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 6: Possibilities

Alison and Bill were smiling at each other as they walked down Spiritu Alley. Of course, Rosalita walked between them, holding onto their hands. They were silent and enjoying the calm of a nice Sunday afternoon, for they would have to resume a regular week on Monday. Alison was thrilled with getting out of the house. Her store had been open for one week and Sunday was the one-day that she had the store closed for the entire day. She closed early on Saturdays, but she still worked during those hours. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. There were people that stared at them as they walked on by, yet they didn't take any notice of the gawkers.

Bill looked at his girls before looking at the people that were around them. He shook his head and looked at Alison again. "I do enjoy living in Spiritu Alley, I really do. However, I'm a little annoyed at being stared at." His voice didn't hold the exasperated quality that most people would have expected, but even Alison could tell that he wasn't too thrilled with what was going on. Alison nodded in agreement at what he had said, for she was feeling that annoyance as well. She had lived with the staring when she was younger; yet, escaping it for eight years was enough to bring the original discomfort back. Of course, that discomfort made her want to return to Peru, though that was mainly because of the anonymity that she had had when there.

As they were walking, someone crashed into Rosalita. It was because of Alison and Bill holding onto her hands that she didn't fall over. The person that crashed into her, on the other hand, ended up on the ground. They looked and saw that the person was a little boy. He didn't look any older than Rosalita, though he might have just been small for his age. He had made a noise when he had landed on the ground. He looked up at them with wide eyes. Alison looked around as Bill let go of Rosalita's hand. He kneeled to the boy's level and held up his hands. When the boy didn't run off, he began to scan him over with his wand to see if the boy was hurt. The boy held still long enough for Bill to declare him all right. Yet, the moment that Bill had stopped his spell, the child hid behind Alison. That caused Bill to stand up and look at his wife.

However, Alison wasn't looking at him. She was focused on a man that was coming towards them. The man was thin, though that was somewhat offset by the dour look that he had on his face. He walked over to the little family, as he had apparently seen the boy dive behind Alison. He cleared his throat and let out a rattling breath. "Excuse me sir, madam, but that boy is a runaway from the orphanage. He needs to return there." He looked at the two in a way that made it seem like he was trying to make them do what he wanted them to do. The look made it obvious that he was used to getting his way.

Alison and Bill looked at each other. They shared one of those looks that some married couples could use to communicate without words. Bill then turned and looked at the man again. He was standing at his full height, which put him a good two or three inches taller than the man in front of them. "You say that he ran away from an orphanage, but which one? There aren't that many around here. I don't even know of any on this particular street." He had taken a hold of Rosalita's hand once again. Neither of them liked the energy that the man was giving off. Plus, there was something about his smile that set both of them into defensive mode.

The man cleared his throat again, almost as if it were a prerequisite of talking. "The Children's Home, that's the name of the place. It's located at The Crossroads." That was another alley that had been opened in London only a few years earlier. It was near Spiritu Alley, but most of the places that it held were either places that people didn't want to think about or were government related. It was a way to go to government places without having to go to the ministry every single time. Alison, of course, didn't really think about that particular alley. In fact, she was focused upon the idea of the boy coming from a children's home. She felt someone cling to her leg. She looked down and saw that the boy had grabbed onto her leg and was holding on for dear life. It was obvious to her what the boy was thinking.

Alison looked at the man. "It seems that this boy doesn't want to go anywhere near you, sir. That makes me wonder about what you're doing at this children's home. You're obviously doing something that leaves this boy terrified." She looked at Bill to get the man to back her up. She wanted to make sure that nobody would get hurt, but the feeling she had from he man said the exact opposite on that part.

The man looked as if his feathers were ruffled and once again did that throat-clearing thing. It was beginning to annoy both Alison and Bill. He stood up straighter. "I will be bringing this to the Ministry if you don't hand that boy over to me. He's an orphan that nobody will ever want. He needs to be punished for running away." The man was glaring. It was then that both Alison and Bill realized that he had no idea who he was talking to. They didn't necessarily like the fame that Alison had, but it did help when people realized that they were talking to her. It often got the most belligerent of people to behave.

Alison shook her head and touched the top of the boy's head. He looked up at her, but didn't let go of her leg. She smiled at him before looking at the man again. "It's obvious that you don't care about the children in your establishment. You must be in it for the money, for I don't believe that you would be doing this out of the goodness of your heart." She shook her head. Bill nodded in agreement. It was obvious to both of them that the man wasn't going to treat the children that were left in his care properly.

Bill then had a thought. "Maybe we should ask a few of our friends about him, Alison. After all, it's obvious that the man has some activities that he wishes to hide. It would explain his behaviour and why he's acting like everyone should obey him." Alison nodded. Yet, whether it was the idea of them finding out what he was up to or the fact that he realized to whom he was talking to, the man had gone quite pale.

He shook his head and stepped away from them. "Fine, but I'll be back." He quickly left the area. That amused the two adults, but only because the man was acting as if he would get his way. There was a chance that he could, though it was less likely with Alison and Bill's intention to get the ministry to investigate the man. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about not having the man's name, as they knew where he worked.

Alison looked down at the boy and smiled at him. He was looking up at her with quite a bit of curiosity. He obviously hadn't expected that the two adults to do what they had. She continued to smile. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She only used the term sweetheart because she thought that young man would sound a little mean.

He cleared his throat. "My name's Vincent. Can I ask you something, ma'am?" Alison nodded and waited for him to ask what he wanted to. He shifted a bit and kept his eyes on her. "Why did you do all of that? You two don't know me. So, that means that you can't want to be nice." The doubt in his voice for a boy so young was enough to unnerve both Alison and Bill. They hadn't ever heard someone that was his age act so mistrusting at any form of kindness. They had seen people that were older act that way, but the boy was a lot younger than those people.

Alison gave him another smile. She was trying to be a calming influence; she had enough experience with her own child to have some experience in calming them. "Because Bill and I believe that nobody deserves the treatment that the man was giving you. That man is a bully, and bullies have no place in running a children's home. You deserve better." He stared at her, clearly confused at what she had said.

Bill kneeled down once again and looked the boy in the eyes. "Now, we're going to offer you something." He didn't need to look at Alison to know what she would say. He knew Alison well enough to know that she would agree. He smiled. "We're going to work at clearing this mess up, but would you like to come home with us for the time being?" The boy looked to think about it for a moment. It was uncertain of whether or not he would trust them, but one look down the street had the boy nodding. He knew that they had protected him, which meant that he wanted to stay with that protection for the time being.

Alison and Bill began to lead him to their home. It had taken some coaxing, but they got the boy to hold Alison's hand. Alison looked at him. "Why were you in a children's home?" She seemed genuinely curious about it.

The boy looked down, but didn't let go of her hand. He wanted to stay close to the people that were protecting him. "My parents abandoned me there." That got the two adults to trade looks. They didn't like it when people abandoned others. The war had made sure that they knew how that felt. The only difference was that this boy had been abandoned by his own parents. They let the silence enclose around them as they returned to their flat above the store. There was enough room for the boy to stay in Rosalita's room, though they knew that they would likely have to add more rooms at some point. Yet, that wasn't about to happen right at that moment.

Alison smiled at him and got the two children to sit on the couch. "Now, it's nap time. I don't want to hear you say that you're not tired, got it?" Both nodded and curled up on either end of the couch. She had seen Vincent yawn and knew that he was tired, though he seemed to try and fight his fatigue a bit. Alison then dragged Bill into the bedroom that they shared. "I think that we should adopt Vincent. He already knows that we're safe. I can tell. I've been in the spot of being uncertain as to whether or not someone is safe. He has seen enough to at least start trusting us." Bill thought about what she had said. He knew that she did know what it was like to be with horrible people. He nodded. Alison smiled at his agreement. "That's good. Besides, no child should endure what either Vincent or I have." Bill nodded again. In this instance, he was letting his wife do all the talking. He knew that she needed to. Alison put her arms around Bill. Bill hugged her and kissed the top of her head. The two remained silent, their thoughts only on what would happen next.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Look, they're getting a new kid. Might seem odd how it happens, but in this story the Wizarding World is a little different on that kind of thing. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations and Finding Ou

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 7_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,305_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 7: Confrontations and Finding Out

A week had passed since Alison and Bill had run into Vincent. In that time, they had pulled a few strings at the ministry and adopted the boy. The boy was still a little nervous, but he was willing to let them take care of him. It was unusual, but he found that he liked the feeling. At that moment, however, Alison was taking care of the kids. This involved making sure that Vincent got used to the routine in the Weasley household. That particular task was interrupted moments later by the floo activating.

Alison looked up and saw Molly Weasley come through the floo. She tried not to scowl as she took in the sight of her mother-in-law. Molly looked at her and frowned when she saw the boy that was at the table next to Alison. He had a book in front of him. Despite what some people would have thought, Alison did make sure that her kids learned the type of subjects that were taught by Muggles. Molly stared at the boy that was sitting there with Alison. "Who is that boy?" Alison frowned at the words that she had said.

Alison cleared her throat after a moment. "This is Vincent. Bill and I adopted him this past week." She waited to see what Molly was going to say. It was highly unusual for Alison and Bill to deal with so many issues like the ones that were constantly coming up. Yet, those problems made her wonder why they had decided to return to the United Kingdom in the first place. The main thing was that Bill had wanted to be with his family again, though he counted Alison and the kids as more important. Yet, Alison knew that there was more then just that when it came down to it. She had also wanted to return. The only problem was that Molly made her regret that decision. Alison shook her head and focused on Molly. "Is there a reason that you've come for a visit?"

Molly humphed and shot her a look. "I came to visit Bill. I know that he'll be home from work soon. I haven't gotten to see my son in eight years thanks to you. He ran off and didn't bother to say anything to his family." She crossed her arms.

Alison rubbed her eyes and looked at the little boy that had been watching the interaction between the two women. "Vincent, please go and play with Rosalita in the bedroom." Vincent nodded and walked off, taking his book with him. She then looked back at Molly. She wasn't too thrilled with the woman entering her home uninvited. She went to say something, but Molly walked a little closer and set her hands on her hips. Alison shook her head. "You're just here because you like to assume that I can't cook. I've been cooking for Bill since before we got married." She had seen that Molly would always come before they had moved, especially with the attitude of treating Alison as if she couldn't cook.

However, Bill chose that moment to come into the flat with a smile on his face. Yet, his smile disappeared at the sight of his mother. He hadn't expected the woman to be there. He cleared his throat. "Mum, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home cooking for dad?" He went and stood next to Alison. He wanted to show his support for his wife.

Replacing the scowl that had been on her face, Molly smiled at her son. "I came here to see you, Bill. You've been back for a bit, but I haven't gotten to see you outside of that family dinner. I miss seeing my oldest." She took a step forward, but stopped when Bill put his arm around Alison's shoulders.

Bill cleared his throat. "I was going to take Alison and the kids out to eat, mum. This means that we don't have the time to talk right now." It didn't take him more than a second to realize that he had said the wrong thing. This was mainly because Molly had started to smirk when she heard him say what his plans for dinner were. Of course, he was able to figure out what his mother was thinking. He had grown up around her after all.

Molly continued to smirk. "That's sweet, Bill. Yet, I think that Alison should be cooking. It's her job as your wife." She gave Alison a look. Alison was glaring at the woman. She knew that Molly thought that she had been proven right about Alison's cooking abilities.

Bill tried not to glare at his mother. "Alison cooks for us everyday, mum. She's allowed to have a night off, which is what I want to give her tonight. I want to make sure that she has some relaxing times, mum. That's what this is." Alison smiled at that. She liked it when Bill would point out that she was allowed some time off. She was always proud of the man for showing her that kind of love. She found it very sweet.

Molly frowned after a moment. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck, Bill? It's somewhat warm out today." She had completely changed the subject to the point that it had thrown both Alison and Bill for a loop. Yet, Bill didn't even get a chance to respond. Molly stormed over, pushed Alison out of the way, and proceeded to tug at the neck of the shirt. It shocked the both of them that Molly went straight for that, though they had seen that the woman often came to conclusions that most people wouldn't have expected. Bill managed to step away, but this caused the neck of the shirt to stretch away from his throat. Molly gasped when she saw the bite marks that were healing on Bill's neck.

Molly let go of the shirt and turned towards Alison. She was glaring at the young woman. "I can't believe it. What did you do to my son to make him marry you? You…You're a monster!" She went to step towards Alison, but Bill got in the way. Alison had already drawn her wand. She didn't want to hurt Molly, yet she wouldn't let the woman hurt her either.

Bill glared at his mother. "She's not a monster, mother. She's a regular person that's trying to live her life. Now leave, you aren't welcome here anymore." He wouldn't let anyone harm his wife. Of course, Molly was the kind of person that would keep Alison from living a normal life. Bill wouldn't let her threaten Alison's life like that.

Molly glared. "You will come home this instant, Bill. I will not let you live with this monster. Not even those children. She needs to be put down." Bill cast a spell that sent Molly back through the floo. He had made sure to say the name of The Burrow before she went through. Molly had managed to get the floo powder in before she had started her accusations and rant. Bill then activated the secrecy spells on their flat. Plus, he had added spells before Molly had gone through the floo. That was part of how he had sent her through. Not that anyone could tell with how quickly he had cast his spells.

Alison looked at Bill and shook a bit. Bill wrapped his arms around her. "It will be okay, Alison. Mother can't say anything now. Now, let's get the kids and head out." Alison nodded and kissed him. He held his wife and they separated after a moment. Bill watched her walk off and wondered just how much safety they had. He had no idea, but he could hope that it would last for a bit.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope that people enjoy it. It's nice to see that things are progressing nicely. Later.


	8. Chapter 8: Store Encounter

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 8_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,311_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 8: Store Encounter

Alison was humming to herself as she worked to organize the front of her store. She was, despite what people thought, someone that wanted to make sure that EVERYTHING was within it's proper place. Yet, this was mainly because she knew that any customers she received would appreciate it. She continued to hum to herself as she thought of taking a quick break to check on the kids. They were in the back room getting something for her. The two had wanted to help, but she had to be convinced to let them do so. After all, the two had been doing the schoolwork that she had assigned them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts moments later by the door of her shop opening. She went to greet the person, but stalled at the sight of someone that she hadn't expected to see. Alison stared at the man that had white blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The fact that his hair was away from his face helped to frame the sharp, aristocratic appearance that made up Draco Malfoy's features. She cleared her throat and tried to fight off the scowl that wanted to mar her features. She wasn't very successful. She cleared her throat yet again and closed her eyes. She carefully fought for neutrality, which was something that she managed to gain. She looked back at Draco. "How may I help you, Mr…Malfoy?" She waited for him to speak.

He gave her a smile. That threw Alison for a loop, for she and Draco had never gotten along. Yet, the fact that he was willing to at least smile at her was enough to make her step back. Draco nodded to her after a moment. "I heard that you had returned to the United Kingdom." He saw the curious look on Alison's face and chuckled. "Hermione told me." That had caused Alison to blink a couple of times.

She crossed her arms and decided to find out what was going on. "So, when did you begin to call Hermione by her first name? The two of you have never gotten along in the past." The two stared at each other for several moments. Draco smirked. It was then that Alison realized that he didn't think that he had to answer her. It was in that moment where she felt as if Hermione was hiding something from her.

Draco laughed a moment later. "You'll need to ask Hermione for that information, as I'm not sure on the exact date." That caused Alison's eyes to bug out of her head in response to what he had implied. Of course, she didn't think that it was the right time to ask, especially when she thought that it would have been better to ask Hermione instead of Draco.

Alison shook her head. "All right, I'm not going to bother asking you. I know that Hermione will give me a straight answer. So, what are you doing here?" She stared at Draco.

Draco shook his head and stood up straighter. The look on his face instantly morphed into something else. "I've come to warn you." Alison completely stalled at those words, though she cleared her throat to say something moments later. Yet, Draco didn't give her a chance to. "Hermione told me to come here and warn you. She was at the Weasley's home yesterday and overheard Molly talking to herself. The woman was unaware of Hermione's presence. She's looking for a vampire hunter. Now, I don't know why Hermione's determined that you need to know this, but she told me to come here and warn you."

Alison scowled at the thought of what Molly was doing. She knew that the woman could be persistent when she wanted to be. Alison pulled her wand out and closed the store. She then led Draco to the backroom. Vincent and Rosalita looked at her. They had been trying to find a way to carry the charms Alison had asked for in one box. She looked at her children. "Rosalita, Vincent, I need you two to go upstairs for the time being. Just set the charms down and start your maths assignment. I'll come up and check on you in a few minutes." The two nodded and did as directed. She waited for them to close the door before turning towards Draco. Once that was done, she let out a breath. "All right, talk."

Draco shook his head and looked at her. "Well, and remember that this is from Hermione telling me, it appears as if Molly's been going on about an evil vampire trying to corrupt her son. That's what Hermione overheard. She was doing this in the kitchen. Yet, Hermione spoke with Arthur and discovered that the woman's been doing a lot of muttering." Alison groaned and sat on the steps that led up to the flat. She buried her face into her hands and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was going through. She looked over her shoulder a moment later and watched the door to the flat. Draco cleared his throat and got Alison's attention yet again. "I can see why she wanted you to be warned. You're a day walker, aren't you?" Alison nodded. He crossed his arms. "You could fight for the rights that you have."

Alison looked at him and sighed. She then snorted after a moment of thought. "Those are superficial rights, Malfoy. It's quite rare that my rights are even recognized. People always find some kind of loophole that makes them rule against a day walker. It's better to keep it a secret." She rubbed her face again. Draco went to point something else out, but Alison shook her head. "Don't even bother. I know that most people would point out that my defeat of Voldemort changes everything. However, the truth is that it doesn't do as much as good as one would think." She leaned back and sighed.

Draco shook his head. "Well, apparently Molly can't talk about it when people are in the room with her. She's done all that she can. I don't know how she thinks that she'll be able to get a vampire hunter when she's under such spells." Alison smiled at that. It was nice to know that Bill's spell had worked. Draco brushed his bangs back. He knew that she had thought of something, yet he didn't know what it was. "Just be careful. I don't want Hermione hurt because something happened to her friend." Alison nodded in agreement. The back door opened a moment later.

Both Alison and Draco looked at it. Bill walked in with a slightly confused look on his face. "I noticed that the front of the store was closed. What's going on?" He then saw Draco. "And what's he doing here?"

Alison sighed and looked at him. "He came here because Hermione wanted to have me warned about something. Apparently your mother is trying to find a vampire hunter. Plus, she's muttering to herself. Hermione overheard her by accident. However, it appears as if the security spell you used is working well enough." Bill nodded and looked at Draco. Alison touched Bill's arm. "Don't ask. He's apparently connected to Hermione." Draco smirked and nodded. He then left without speaking another word.

Bill pulled Alison into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always stand next to you. You know that, right?" Alison nodded and the two stood there. She enjoyed being held by her husband. She then wrapped her own arms around him. The two of them were willing to stay like that for several moments. She then remembered the kids and pulled away from him. He looked at her. She took his hand and dragged him up the stairs. After all, they had children to look after.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 8…Hm…Molly's up to something. Later.


	9. Chapter 9: Worries

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 9_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 855_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 9: Worries

Sipping from a glass of Fire Whiskey, Bill sat in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. He was waiting for someone to arrive. In fact, he had asked the person to come and meet him there because he was worried about the safety of his wife and kids. He knew that talking to the person would let him know exactly what was happening. The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Bill's eyes instantly zoned in on the person that had walked in. The person that had entered the pub was Arthur Weasley, which happened to be the man that Bill was waiting for. Arthur was looking around. Bill waved to his father. Arthur saw the wave and walked over to his son. Bill slid a glass of Fire Whiskey over to Arthur.

Arthur sat down. "Hello Bill, how are you doing?" He then saw the look on Bill's face and sighed. "I was worried when you said that you wanted to talk, but only because I got the feeling that it would be about your mother." He gratefully took the glass of Fire Whiskey and took a sip. He waited for his son to respond to what he had said. Arthur knew that Bill wouldn't have asked him to come to the pub if it wasn't for something important. Of course, important meant that it had to be kept a secret from both Alison and Molly. After all, they both knew that Molly would treat the meeting as Bill being brainwashed by Alison. Yet, neither of them knew how Alison would act if she were to know that they had met in private.

Bill set his glass down. "I'm doing fine, but I wanted to ask you what mother has been doing the last few days. I know that she's been a bit mean to Alison, but the two did have an…Argument the other day." He looked at the table and waited for his father to say something. He was worried about what the man would say. He knew that his mother could be a harpy when she wanted to be. This was especially true in regards to her children. In the case of Bill, she was the kind of woman that flipped out at the smallest thing. It was as if she took Bill being closer to Arthur as a personal affront to her parenting skills. Yet, Arthur wasn't sure how true that was. He could never figure his wife out, though he did love her.

Arthur set his own glass down. He wasn't too sure on how to tell his son what he had to. He didn't want to upset Bill, but he knew that he had to be honest. He sighed after a moment. "Your mother has been on a warpath. There's something that's going on, but she won't tell me. At least, I think that she won't tell me." He looked at Bill. "She's been acting as if she's out to hurt someone. In fact, she's been like that since she visited you." He watched to see how Bill would react to the news.

Bill sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think that she upset at Alison. I don't know much about what happened, but that's only because I came in closer to the end of the argument." As much as he wanted to tell his father the truth, he knew that he couldn't do so without Alison's approval. They were a team when it came to making important decisions, which was one of the reasons why they worked well together. He looked at his father and saw that Arthur was about to ask a question. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, dad, but I can't say anything. It's between Alison and mother. Plus, I would need Alison's approval to tell you anything. However, that would only work if I knew what was said." He knew that it was a lie, but he was determined to keep his wife's secret.

Arthur nodded. He downed the last of his Fire Whiskey. "All right, Bill. I know that there's something that you're not telling me. I can tell, though it's only because I've known you for your entire life. This means that I will let it rest for the time being." He shook his head and stood up. "I will, however, keep an eye on your mother. I know that something big happened, but I don't want her to hurt anyone." Bill nodded and smiled at that. He had hoped that Arthur would be willing to keep an eye on Molly. He was glad that the man had figured that out, even if it was for his own reasons.

The two of them stood up. "Thank you, dad." The two then walked off to go home. They knew that they didn't have all the time in the world. It wouldn't have mattered, but only because it was the truth. Neither of them made a noise as they went their separate ways. Bill let his mind wander for a bit. He had a lot to think about, of that there was no doubt.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that people like it. It's an interlude between this point and some of the major points. So, hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	10. Chapter 10: Hunting

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
__Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
__Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
__Rating_: M_  
__Chapter_: 10_  
__Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
__Words for chapter_: 1,349_  
__Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
__Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
__Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 10: Hunting

Alison was in the back of her store, looking for something that she needed to bring out. She had sent her children to look for it, but neither had managed to find the item that she had sent them to get. This left her to search for it, though she knew that she couldn't really leave the front of the store. This had meant that she had to send her children to watch for any customers. They had been given strict instructions that if a customer came in that they had to come and get her. Suddenly, both children came into the backroom looking a little nervous. She looked at them with a frown on her face. She wasn't sure why they looked as nervous as they did. She sighed and waited for one of them to say something.

Vincent was the one that decided to speak up. "Uhm…There's…There's a strange man in the front. He's asking for you. I know that you told us to get you if there's a customer in the store, but something doesn't feel right about him." He shifted from foot to foot. Alison went over and hugged both kids before making her way out to the front of the store. She knew that they would stay in the backroom until she told them that it was okay, as it was part of the agreement that she had drawn up with the children. Yet, the fact that they were nervous meant that they would be unlikely to even move a muscle to peek around the door. She saw that the man in the front of the store had a rather pointed face. The face wasn't a bad one to look at, but Alison found that she wanted some sort of blemish to break up the man's sharp features. Another thing that she noticed was that his hair was as black as hers was. She watched as the man turned towards her and smiled.

She raised an eyebrow, but quickly changed the expression for a smile. She was going to treat him as a customer until she knew otherwise. "How may I help you today, sir?" She couldn't help the feeling of danger that seemed to drift off of the man like a second skin. She didn't want anyone to harm her family, and this man felt like that's all he would do.

The man bowed to her. "I'm Michel Richards, and I'm here to look into some protection charms. Specifically, I'm looking for charms that protect against vampires." He gave her a look as he stood up from his bow. She looked at him, feeling as if he was trying to test something. That was a bit more disturbing than many of the things she had experienced in her life. Of course, she wasn't about to say anything that would make him suspicious. She knew how easy it was to draw attention to aspects that she didn't want people to know about.

She led him over to a section of the store. "I do have some charms. I did learn a few tricks when my husband and I were in Peru, yet it won't do much good if you invite them over to you. These are for Night Walkers." She watched to see how he was going to react. She knew that he might not like that. Yet, she also knew of things that couldn't be done. She wasn't about to assume anything, but she always gave people the required warnings. After all, she couldn't be held responsible for anything that went wrong if she gave the proper disclaimers before the customer bought the item.

He nodded. "Do you have anything, or can make anything, that will help against Day Walkers." She stared at him when he said that one. She knew that she did know something that could do that, but she also knew the laws in regards to Day Walkers. Yet, it was that question which caused her to begin thinking that it was Molly who had sent him. That thought worried her more than anything else. It meant that the woman had likely figured out some way to get around the security spells that Bill had placed upon her.

Alison let out a slow breath. "I did learn a charm while in Peru that can protect against Day Walkers. Yet, that was only because they don't have the same views and laws towards Day Walkers that many European countries do." She watched him. She knew that this was very dangerous territory, but she had to force herself to remain calm. The United Kingdom was a different country and hadn't had most of the problems that other countries had once had with all forms of vampires. Luckily, Day Walkers weren't as crazed as the Night Walkers were. This meant that it wasn't that surprising when Day Walkers were given rights like a normal person had.

Michel looked at her with a slight smile on his face. "Yes, Britain and the Americas feel that Day Walkers are all right. It seems to be specific countries that might say otherwise. I can never remember what countries those are." She nodded in agreement. Alison had seen that it was mostly random people that would do something against a Day Walker, but that was because there were no laws that stated that they couldn't protect themselves from that type of vampire. However, she knew that her silence was still the most important aspect that she could keep. Michel then picked up one of the charms that she had pointed out to him. "I will take one of these. I understand that it won't be a hundred percent effective, but no charm ever is."

She led him to the counter to pay for the charm and nodded. "Yes, it won't guarantee protection when you invite them in. Also, the protections will become null and void if the charm is damaged. So, please take good care of it." He nodded. She then looked at her handwritten price list to get the right payment amount. "That charm is four sickles." She only charged galleons if the item that she was selling was more work or a custom piece. While that kind of charm was somewhat involved, it wasn't as bad as the ones she had in back. Luckily, that charm was one that she could make in groupings of four or five a day. Well, she could do that when she just sat and made charms. That was the only reason that she had it listed as low as it was. It took some energy to make, though all charms were somewhat labour intensive when making them in the manner that she did.

Michel paid her the money and left with his charm. When he did so, Alison let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. The man had startled her and she felt that her nerves were still on fire from the danger response he had invoked within her. However, she was so focused on regaining control that she had missed Vincent walking into the room and looking at her. She opened her eyes and turned around. She stood there and stared at him. Before he could even react, she walked over and fell to her knees in front of him. She then pulled him into a hug. He stood there, somewhat startled. Rosalita came out and walked over to them. Alison brought her into the embrace that she was giving Vincent and held onto her children. "Everything will be all right. That man won't come back. I promise that he won't." She leaned back a bit and looked at them. "Now, you two go upstairs and return to your maths assignment." They nodded and walked off. She closed her eyes again and stood up. She knew that the kids were safe. Plus, she wouldn't let anything happen to them. "I'll find out what Molly's planning, I will." She then turned and went back to work. It was what she could do, and she would do it.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hm…Molly's up to something, and yet there's more going on. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	11. Chapter 11: Shocking Discoveries

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 11_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,234_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters. As another part this time, you'll hear mentions of the flowers, Alyssum. With a comment that you will see, for those that don't know, there are many different types of Alyssum flowers, Alison just knows the one. So that's all.

Chapter 11: Shocking Discoveries

Alison had left her store early that Saturday, feeling that she needed to spend a bit more time with her children. The store wasn't closed, though that was because she had left Bill in charge of it. She knew that she could trust her husband to keep things in order. The two had spent enough time after the store was closed on Friday night to make sure that he knew what was what and where everything was if someone needed something. Of course, she did label the sections and what not, but that didn't mean that she couldn't make sure.

Alison smiled as the two walked past a flower shop. It was the shop where she would usually buy the flowers that she kept in the store. She walked over and picked up a batch of Alyssums. The reason that she loved this store was that it was one that would willingly bring them in, as most of the stores never seemed to. It was odd, but it seemed as if people thought the flowers were bad. She liked the flowers, though that was mainly because she thought that they had a unique kind of beauty. She bought some from the flower shop owner and smiled. She then walked out with the kids. Vincent looked at her as he took in the look of the flowers. "Why did you buy those? Aren't the ones in the store still good?"

She looked at Vincent and smiled. "They're my favourite. Plus, my name is a folk name for the flowers." She chuckled and shook her head. He stared at her in confusion. She had never told him the name of the flowers, but that was only because the boy had never asked. He usually stared at the yellow flowers as if they were a little weird.

Vincent tilted his head and continued to watch her. Rosalita kept her silence. She knew all about this. She had found out several years earlier when she had asked why her name was Rosalita. The explanation had ended up long and involved the name of the flowers that Alison had bought. Vincent cleared his throat. "They're named Alison?" It hadn't taken Vincent very long to figure out that she was Alison Potter, though her last name was Weasley now. He had been in awe at first, but got over that after a day. Now, he was looking at her with the look of a boy that was proud to have someone that cared for him.

She nodded a bit as she carefully placed them in the bag that she was carrying. "It's a folk name for the flowers. The real name for these flowers is Alyssum. I'm certain that there are other names, but this is the one that I know of." She looked around and saw that they were near a café. She led the kids into it. She knew that they could use a drink and a snack. She got them to a table. "We're going to get a little snack. Also, we'll pick something up for Bill as well. I know that he would like it. After all, he has been working hard in the store today." Rosalita nodded.

She set the bag down and stood up to get the children their snacks. She was going to get them each a Danish. She then saw something that made her stand still. At the table right next to them, though the people were hadn't noticed, were two people that she recognized. She walked over to their table and cleared her throat. "Hello Hermione, hello Malfoy." The two immediately turned their heads and looked at her. They stared at her. Hermione had a wide-eyed look on her face. She couldn't believe that Alison was standing right there. They had obviously wanted the meeting to be kept private. She then smiled at them a bit more. "I didn't expect you two to be here, together. Yet, I can't say that I'm surprised. After all, Malfoy did say that you had been the one to send him over to warn me about Molly. Why else would you tell him to tell me and not have Ron do it? Well, okay, not Ron. I'm not going to get into that." She shook her head and pushed the ill-content feelings that she got towards Ron away. She couldn't stand that Ron had sometimes been too zealous in his actions towards her. It made her worry about Hermione being married to him.

Hermione stared at her for a moment before clearing her throat. "Will you please keep this quiet, Alison?" She had that look in her brown eyes; one that had the wide-eyed look with a pouty lip that people would take to be a pleading face. Alison nodded in agreement. She wouldn't have told on Hermione anyways. She knew her friend well enough to know that she couldn't be happy in her marriage. It was obvious to her, even if Ron was completely oblivious to it.

Alison then laughed as Hermione appeared to wait for her to actually say something. "I won't tell, Hermione. Plus, why would I want to tell Ron? I've said this so many times, he's a sleaze. The man doesn't deserve all the good things that he's been given. He never could. After all, he's obviously not giving you everything you've wanted." She knew that was a bit of a low blow, but Alison could still remember the look on Hermione's face when she had told her that she wanted children. They had been in fifth year when Hermione had shared that little secret with her. The woman wanted that so much. Yes she was intelligent and wanted a good career, but she also deeply wanted her own children. Ron obviously wasn't willing to give her that.

Draco had been watching the two silently. It was apparent that he was taking in everything that was happening around him. Alison didn't want to say anything to him. He shook his head and looked directly at Alison. "Well, it's proof that you're a good friend …Weasley." Hermione reached over and slapped his arm. Alison smiled at the antics. Draco chuckled. "All right, Alison. I may call you that, right?" Alison nodded. Draco then squeezed Hermione's hand. Alison, Rosalita, and Vincent all watched the interactions between the two.

Alison smiled after a moment. "You two are welcome to come over for dinner if you so wish. I know that it might take a bit for you…Draco, to do so, but you may come." Draco seemed a little shocked that she was willing to allow him into home area of her store/flat. Alison seemed to sense what was apparently on his mind. "I trust Hermione. Plus, we're all adults, aren't we?" That caused the three of them to laugh. They knew that they were, but sometimes it was difficult to let the past rest. Alison then turned around. "I need to get my children's snacks and pick up something for Bill. We'll speak later." She then got the children and went to do a quick grab instead of the sit down snack that she had originally intended. She was still shocked about what she had seen, but she was fine with it. All that mattered to her was that Hermione was happy. She just hoped that nothing would happen to hurt her friend.

A/N: Well, here we are, another chapter. Hm…Looks like Hermione isn't faithful to Ron. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	12. Chapter 12: Attempts at Normalcy

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 12_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,146_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 12: Attempts at Normalcy

Alison leaned in and kissed her husband the minute the two sat on the couch after putting the children to bed. It had taken longer than it usually did, but that was because Vincent still had some trouble when it came to falling asleep. They assumed that his troubles were caused by the fact that he was still trying to accept them as parents. It was that thought that had them working so hard to help him become integrated in the family. Bill pulled his wife close and smiled at her. The two were glad to have some private time. It was something that they didn't often very get, though that was partly due to having two children that needed their attention.

Alison leaned against Bill's chest. "Bill, I saw something yesterday. I wasn't sure how to tell you about it." She knew that she had to keep him informed of any strange occurrences, but not everything around them was strange. In fact, she loved to mess with him and see if she could make him nervous. Yes, there were things in her life that she had kept from him, but they were in the past. This, however, wasn't something that he needed to worry about. She just wanted to have some fun.

Bill looked down at her and pulled her a little closer. "What was it that you saw, Alison? You know that you can tell me anything." He was being careful in how he worded his sentences, as she would sometimes close up and refuse to speak. However, they were both people who would stop speaking at the wrong combination of words.

Alison looked up at him. All she saw was his chin, but that had to do with the position that she was in. She closed her eyes. "It was more amazing than anything significant. That's why I haven't said anything before now." She shifted and pulled herself back a bit. She wanted to make sure that she could see the look on his face when she revealed what she had seen. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. She then smiled. "I saw the early release of a broom." Bill stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. He then began to laugh at what she had said. The idea of seeing a broom release was the last thing he had expected her to say, especially when she had worded her sentence in such a way that he had thought of something bad.

Yet, he didn't get a chance to say anything, as their floo went off to signify a call. The two turned towards the fireplace right as Hermione's face appeared in their fire. She gave them a nervous smile. "May I please come through and talk to you two?" She had a slight hesitant note in her voice, which both Alison and Bill found to be unusual from the normally self-confident woman. The two nodded without a moment's hesitation. She came the rest of the way through the fire, shaking as she did so. Alison saw her shakes and pulled away from Bill. Bill stood up. Alison led Hermione to the couch and made her sit down. Bill quickly went and got the girl some tea from the still warm kettle. He handed her the cup.

Alison had her hands over Hermione's to keep her from dropping the cup. "Hermione, what's the matter?" She kept her eyes focused upon her friend. She knew that the girl could likely clam up if she suddenly decided to. She wasn't as bad as Alison was, but she could do it when she was nervous or upset.

Hermione let out a breath. "I…Ron left me. I came home from work and he was in a mood. He started ranting about something I couldn't catch, but he then ended the rant with calling me pathetic. He left after that. He went and left me for Pavarti. He told me that right before he entered the floo." Alison stared at her and blinked in response. She almost thought that she had entered into some strange universe when those words left her friend's lips. It wasn't exactly what she had thought she would hear. She glanced over at Bill. The man sighed and sat down. He was rubbing his nose in frustration, but that was because he didn't want to think of his baby brother doing something like that.

Alison shifted around and sat next to Hermione. She didn't let go of her friend's hands. She was afraid that the young woman would begin to shake once again. She didn't want Hermione getting hurt. Hermione didn't let them say anything, for she dove right back into talking. "I fell out of love with him a long time ago. I'm not even sure if I ever did love him. He was kind of the one that paid attention to me. People always looked at my brains and not me. He seemed to, but I guess that he didn't." She shook her head and didn't look at either Alison or Bill. Alison glanced at her husband before wrapping her arms around Hermione.

She stopped herself from rocking Hermione. "What do you plan to do then?" She knew that Hermione would have been making plans, even though others wouldn't have likely thought of such things when faced with the same situation. Yet, Hermione was always a bit more rational than other people.

Hermione sighed. "Well…I was wondering if I can crash on your couch. I need to talk to Draco, but that can wait until tomorrow." She looked at them. Alison didn't need to look at Bill to know that it was okay. She immediately nodded. Hermione smiled. "I just…I don't want to stay alone." Alison hugged her and began to actually rock her. She could understand that feeling. She wouldn't have wanted to stay alone either.

Bill stood up. He could sense that the two wanted to be left alone. "I'll get the stuff you would need to sleep here." He then walked out.

Alison brushed Hermione's hair back. "Ron's an arse. He never deserved you." She saw a look pass through Hermione's eyes. "What?"

Hermione looked at her. "I wish that I had gotten together with Draco first. I know that he's right for me." She blushed when she said those words.

Alison smiled. "Well, you have him now. Sometimes, it can take more than one try to get the right person. I got lucky. I just wish you had that luck too." Hermione nodded. Bill returned and the group began to set up the bed. Once that was all done, the group decided that it was time to call it a night. They split up to go to bed. Alison wondered what would happen with Hermione. She just hoped that she would be okay.

A/N: Well, hope you like this chapter. Ron left Hermione…Good. Later.


	13. Chapter 13: Scares

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 13_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 762_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 13: Scares

Alison was sleeping quite happily in the arms of her husband on Wednesday night. She smiled to herself in her sleep, yet that was soon interrupted. She sat up right as a noise caught the attention of her sharpened hearing. She looked down at Bill and saw that he hadn't woken up yet. She pulled away from him and made her way down the stairs. She was glad that Bill was somewhat of a heavy sleeper, for she didn't want him to wake up just then. She wanted to check it out herself. She walked down the stairs from the flat and noticed, immediately, that the door to the backroom was opened. She carefully held onto her wand.

She frowned a moment later at the lack of noise. She continued her way down the stairs and was grabbed when she reached the bottom. She yelped. The person slammed her against the wall. She was stunned for a moment at the impact, but it wasn't as strong as some could be. She was glad for resilience, as she knew that it could have been worse otherwise. She got herself back to paying attention and saw that it was the person that she had seen the other day. It was the man that had come into the store and had asked about charms against Day Walkers. Her heart sped up at the thought. She had rights, she had a family, and she didn't like that the man was trying to harm her. He smirked and held up a knife.

However, that didn't give the man the advantage he thought it would. This was because Alison's yell had woken up both Bill and the kids. Bill had made sure that the kids had stayed where they were and rushed down the stairs. He had his wand in hand. Alison heard Bill's footsteps. It seemed to startle the man. Alison used the man's moment of being startled to knee him in the groin. Of course, he didn't even get a chance to react, for Bill stunned him after she had done that. Alison began to pant as her body and brain caught up with what had happened.

Bill got to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Are you all right?" He had been terrified when he had heard the yelp. It had been enough to make his heart stop. It was even worse when he had realized that it had been his own wife that had made the noise. Alison nodded in response to the question. She was a bit afraid of using her own voice in that instance. It was unusual, but nobody could have blamed her. Bill looked down at the man after a moment. He knew that they needed to do something about him. He sighed and let go of Alison. She stood there and watched what Bill would do.

Bill began to cast spells. He modified the man's memory and then cast a person specific banishing charm. He wanted the man gone and unable to remember what had happened. He wasn't about to let the man be turned in for harming his wife. He knew that there was probably one main reason that he was attacking his wife, which meant that he would do what he could to make sure that the man couldn't remember anything. Alison looked at him after he had finished. "I don't know if all those spells will work."

Bill took her hand. "I know that it's a temporary measure, but it will work for the time being. We have other things that need to be done." Alison nodded. She knew that was true. They both stayed silent for several moments before deciding to head back to the flat. They had to reassure their children and then try and get some sleep. Their situation wasn't looking so great, but they had it under control for the moment. Bill cast a spell that closed the door and locked it tight. He wasn't about to risk anything else happening.

As soon as the two got up to the flat, their children hugged them. Vincent had hugged Alison and Rosalita had hugged Bill. Alison looked at Bill and then hugged Vincent. "It's all right, we took care of it. There's no need to worry." She knew that wasn't entirely true, but she wanted them to be worry free. Neither child let go of the adults. The two couldn't blame them. Alison continued to hold her son. It was a quiet moment right then, and Alison hoped that it last.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter, which was a little short. It's kind of a prelude into what starts a main part of the story. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	14. Chapter 14: Important Things

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 14_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,004_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 14: Important Things

Alison stood in the doorway of her children's bedroom. The two were sleeping rather peacefully, which was a nice change for Alison. She knew that there was a lot happening around them and that it could have caused the duo to have trouble sleeping. She hated that fact and was glad that the children weren't acting any different than normal. Bill walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and gave him a smile. He took her hand and pulled her away from the door. She let him and closed the door behind them.

Alison looked at Bill. She was having a bit of a crisis, but she knew that it was mostly her own paranoia at work. "They could have been hurt, Bill." Bill pulled her into his arms and held her. He kissed the top of her head. He knew that she had those moments where what had happened would run rampant throughout her mind. She didn't always seem to know when to let go of the problem. He did love that part of her, though there were times that he wished that she could let it go. Yet, while this was one of those moments, he knew that he felt the exact same way. He was worried about the children as well. Neither of them had wanted them to be caught by the intruder.

Bill brushed Alison's hair away from her face. "You know that we'll do whatever we can to protect the kids. Don't worry about that, Alison." He kissed her forehead. She stared up at him with her wide green eyes. It really was a moment where the two could worry as much as they wanted, though there were moments where they needed to avoid doing that.

Alison sighed. "I just want to know how your mother got around the spell. She had to have been able to find some way around it in order to send a hunter after me." She set her head on her husband's chest. Bill kissed the top of Alison's head and remained silent. He had no idea how his mother had managed it either. It wasn't a thought that he particularly liked to focus on, yet he knew that he needed to. However, he also didn't think that it was a good thing for his mother to find a way to cause damage to his family.

Bill shifted Alison and pulled her onto the couch to sit with him. "I called the Goblins. I've told them that I'll be staying home for the day. I said that there was a problem at home that needs my immediate attention. You and the children do need my attention, Alison." Alison nodded. She had made a decision that the store was going to be closed for the day. She didn't want to risk anything else happening. Bill made Alison look at him and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. Bill finally pulled away and walked over to the kitchen. He began to pull stuff out. "We're going to need to eat. You probably need to more than most." He then set the stuff he had pulled out down. He walked over to his wife. Alison watched him. He tilted his head to the side for her.

She smiled at him. It showed just how much he loved her by his willingness to do that. She leaned in and kissed the artery under his skin before sinking her fangs into his neck. She pulled them out and began to suck at the blood that welled up in the puncture marks. She knew that she wouldn't take much, but it was best to get what she did need. She pulled away after a couple of minutes and licked the wound. Bill would need a potion to guarantee that he would fully heal. He pulled away and summoned one, downing it in one gulp. He made a face. It was obvious that the potion tasted atrocious. He then spelled the two of them clean. He knew that Alison didn't want the children to see the blood. They could know what she was, but seeing proof was a different thing in her mind.

Alison brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You know, I find it sad that my life is such a mess at times. Voldemort's dead and gone. This means that I should be living a good life. Yet, I end up facing problems that should make me never want to come out of the house." It was true, though it was also something that she knew that she couldn't do. Bill pulled her into his arms. He could understand what she was thinking, even if she didn't fully comprehend it herself. Alison smiled and wrapped her arms around Bill's waist.

Bill had his fingers running through her hair. "The important part, Alison, is that you're still alive. I know that you wish some of what was happening didn't happen, but you're still here. It's important that you're still alive. That means that you have that chance to get to the point where it will always be better and not feel so bogged down." Alison nodded. She knew that was true, though that wasn't something that she could easily think about. It was easier to think about everything else that was happening.

He then tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips yet again. She kissed him back, her body vibrating with the feelings of love that came from Bill. The two pulled away right as the door to the children's bedroom opened. They looked and saw the two come in. Alison smiled at the sight of her still somewhat sleepy kids. "This is what's important. I know that. I just need help being reminded of it." Bill nodded and Alison got up. She got ready to make her family breakfast. At least she knew where the important parts of her life were, which was all that mattered.

A/N: There we go, another chapter done. The after math of the hunter attack. Hope that you all like it. Later.


	15. Chapter 15: Ministry Calls

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 15_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,246_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 15: Ministry Calls

Alison was sitting at home, glad that it was a holiday for the stores. This meant that she could keep her store closed, which was something that she was grateful for. Yet, it appeared as if it wouldn't be that restful of a day. What made this apparent was that an owl flew through the open window of the flat. She sighed and took it. She looked at her husband, who also had a day off of work, before looking at the letter again. It had been a week since the incident with the hunter, but she was still a bit jumpy. She frowned at the crest on the letter.

Bill looked over at his wife. "Who is it from?" He was a little worried about her frown. He wasn't sure what she would get that would cause such a look on her face. Alison gave him a look and opened the letter. She wasn't going to say anything until she knew exactly what the people were writing about. She didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. She began to read the letter.

_Dear Alison Weasley,_

_I have decided to write you because I wish to speak with you on an important matter. I will not say what it is here, but I will inform you on what the topic is when you get to my office. Please arrive promptly. You'll be immediately shown into my office when you get here._

_Kinsley Shacklebolt_

_Minster of Magic_

Alison frowned once again. She wondered what Kingsley had to say to her. She looked at Bill. "It's from the Ministry. They want me to come and talk with the minister." Bill frowned as well. He could easily tell that that the idea wasn't that appealing to Alison. After all, it definitely wasn't appealing to him. However, both of them knew that she had to go. A summons by the minister was never something a person could take lightly.

Bill touched Alison's hand. "Do you want me to go with you?" Alison shook her head. She wanted him to stay at home with the children. That was the important thing to her. She gave Bill a kiss and apparated to the alley where the visitor's entrance was located. Once she was certain that she wouldn't be seen, she walked out and began to go through the motions. It was the same as it always was. She told the operator that she was a visitor and gave her name. She waited as the phone booth descended down towards the ministry. She then walked to the receptionist and had her wand weighed and was given a ticket. Yet, she didn't get far before someone else showed up. She looked at the person and saw that it was Percy. She stared at her brother-in-law for a moment before snapping out of the stupor that had overtaken her.

She cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, Kinsley did say that I would be given an escort." Percy nodded and began to lead her off. The man rarely ever talked to her and it didn't seem as if that had changed over the years. It seemed as if he was more interested in his own duties than whether or not he socialized with his family. She knew that wasn't completely true, but that was definitely how he acted when he was at work. He led her to Kingsley's office. She entered. She was glad that he didn't follow her in. There was something that told her that she didn't want Percy to hear the conversation with Kingsley. She smiled. "Afternoon, Kingsley." She knew that he didn't want her calling him minister.

Kingsley smiled at her. "Ah, it's great to see you again, Alison. It's been a few years." She nodded in response. There was much that she didn't want to say, though she knew that she would someday have to tell him. She waited for him to say what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. She was more nervous than anything about what it was that he could want. He gestured to a chair. "Well, for one thing, please, sit." She did so. Her back was a bit ridged, though that was somewhat due to all the stress that she had been dealing with. She waited once more. He seemed to realize that she wasn't going to talk and began to do so himself. "Well, I wanted to know if you would be willing to join the Aurors. I've asked you before, but I won't stop until you say yes." She knew that she would never say yes.

She shook her head and smiled. It was nice that some things never changed. "I'm content with running my store, Kingsley. Plus, I have two children. I don't want to work the hours that Aurors do." She didn't want the job anyways. She had spent too much time fighting Voldemort to truly like the idea of continual dark wizard fighting.

Kingsley nodded in response. He was going to say something, but Percy rushed into the office unannounced. Kingsley glared at him. He wasn't too thrilled with being interrupted; yet, he figured that it was important. That didn't mean that he had to like it. Percy was panting. "The hunter, Michel Richards, is in St. Mungos. He received some severe injuries and the healers say that it's unlikely that he'll live." Kinsley stared before waving for Percy to leave. Percy did so. Alison was frowning.

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's those damned Night Walkers." Alison nodded in understanding. She knew that Night Walkers were sometimes a little too zealous and mindless when it came to what they were. Kingsley sighed yet again. It was obvious that he was stressed.

Alison bit her lip. She knew that she had to say something. In fact, she knew that it was best to kind of agree with him. "I know that Night Walkers are rather rabid. It's something that everyone should know. It's also awful to know what's happening." She stopped there. She wasn't going to say more then that. Kingsley nodded again. Alison realized that he wasn't going to say anything. It appeared as if he had said all that he was going to. Alison stood up. "If that's all, I need to be going. However, I do make charms that help protect against Night Walkers. I'm willing to make extra for the ministry." She waited to see what he was going to say.

Kingsley looked at her. It was apparent that he hadn't expected her to say that. "I like that idea. I'll make sure that you do get paid for your work." Alison stared at him for a moment and went to say something. Kingsley held his hand up. "Don't even think about it. I insist that you get paid. I know that those kinds of charms are hard to make." She nodded. She didn't know what else to say. Kingsley then smiled. "Well, I think we'll say good-bye for the time being."

Alison nodded and smiled. She walked to the door. "Good-bye, Kingsley. I hope that your day gets better." She then left. She saw Percy and quickly walked out. She was going home. She wouldn't stay. After all, she now knew that the problem of the hunter was taken care of. The only thing that worried her was that she didn't know who had done it, and that's what unnerved her the most.

A/N: Hm…Something attacked the hunter. No, it wasn't Alison. Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Development

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 16_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,990_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 16: A New Development

Alison sighed as she walked into her store. She was glad to be home with her groceries in her arms. She had spent her shopping trip in the Muggle World, but only because she preferred the produce and food sales that they put out. It seemed that the Wizarding World often forgot about such things. She shook her head and looked around. She had left Bill to watch the children and the store during that particular Monday morning. He was technically on some time off. The Goblin's had insisted that he take a couple of weeks off to take care of his family. She finally saw him coming out of the back room with some charms that needed stocking. Setting the groceries on the counter, she smiled and walked over.

She leaned in and kissed him while taking the items that he had gotten out. "I find it amusing that you're still stocking the store." She chuckled just a bit. It was obvious that he was a little embarrassed at being caught working so slowly. Alison didn't blame him. He could help her and was good at it. The thing was that he wasn't a storeowner; he was a curse breaker. Those were two separate jobs. This meant that he was a bit out of his element when helping his wife with her own business.

Bill grabbed the grocery bags. "I'll take care of these. I know where these go." He then walked out and headed up to the flat. Alison laughed at that. She knew that he was going to take the excuse of her returning to get out of the store. He really did get confused when there. Alison shook her head and finished putting the charms that Bill had gotten out onto their proper shelves. She smiled at what ones were selling a lot. She was glad that people wanted the stuff that she had worked hard to make. It was more fulfilling than a lot of things that she had done in the past.

Alison had put the last charm in its place when the door to the store opened. She put a smile on her face and turned towards the person. The smile faltered a moment later. She saw just who it was that had entered her shop. Standing there were two people she wasn't too fond of. One she preferred over the other, but not by much. The two people that had walked into her store were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Alison stared at them for several moments. Dumbledore had a smile on his face. Severus, on the other hand, was scowling. Alison cleared her throat after getting over her shock. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. Hello Professor Snape. How may I help the both of you today?" She had a smile plastered upon her face once again.

Dumbledore looked around for a moment before looking back at Alison. "We would like to speak with you, Mrs. Weasley." Alison stared at him. He hadn't called her by her last name, which had been Potter at the time, since her graduation from Hogwarts. To Dumbledore she was Harry, no matter how many times she told him to call her Alison. She didn't get why some people had decided on Harry, but they had.

Alison shifted and began walking to her store counter. "Well, I can't leave the store. I'm working right now." She was going to let Bill have a break from the storefront. He didn't need the extra stress that was obviously throwing him for a loop. Severus scowled at her when she said those words. Yet, he didn't get a chance to speak, for Dumbledore held up a hand and stopped the man.

Dumbledore smiled at her. The smile he gave her made him look like a genial old man. She knew that that wasn't the case. "We'll wait, Mrs. Weasley. It's important that we speak to you." Alison sighed and nodded. She knew that Bill would likely check on her soon. Yet, that didn't mean that she couldn't wish for some way to stall him. She loved having her husband around and often checking on her. It just wasn't a moment where she wanted it. It didn't help anything.

She nodded. "Well, Bill will likely come down to check on things. So, I'll have him accompany you upstairs." She didn't like that idea, but she also knew Albus Dumbledore. He was stubborn and would get his way, even when people didn't want him to. It was then that Bill came down the stairs. Their children were following him. Alison looked over her shoulder at him. Bill stalled when he saw the two Hogwarts professors standing in his wife's store. He just stared at them. Alison knew that Bill was shocked. She let out a breath. "Bill, could you take them upstairs?" Bill nodded and took the men up to their flat. He left the kids with her, which was something that Alison was glad about. She didn't want to subject her children to those people just yet.

Rosalita looked at her mother. She was confused about the two men that had been let into their home by her father. "Who were the people, mum?" She was holding onto the edge of the counter. Alison picked her up and set her on the counter. She then did the same with Vincent. She had wanted to give the kids more time before subjecting them to the people of Hogwarts.

She sighed. "They work at Hogwarts." She stopped there. They hugged her at that. Alison returned the hug. She was glad that her children were willing to just accept her explanation. "Come on you two, let's work on stocking this store. There are a few things that your dad forgot." She then put them down and took them to the back room to get the stuff that she needed to put up in her store.

It was how time passed. She helped the customers that did come in and the kids helped her stock the place. It was a good period of time with little talk. It was several hours later when she finally closed the store for the day. She let out a slow breath and began to walk up the stairs to the flat. Her children came with her as she made her way up. She knew what waited for them when they got there. She entered the flat and saw that Bill was giving Dumbledore and Severus some tea. She pushed the children in the direction of the bedroom. She didn't want them exposed to the two men before they needed to be. They gave her a hug, hugged Bill, and then walked into the room.

Alison turned towards the two men. "What was it that you needed to speak with me about, Professors?" She was working hard to keep from saying the things that she knew that she shouldn't. She was remaining silent quite well. The problem was that they were there. That wasn't always a good thing. Of course, she was used to the special treatment that she seemed to get. It was annoying, but she was used to it.

Severus scowled at her more darkly. "I find it ridiculous that we had to wait this long. It's been hours." Alison shook her head. She wasn't going to close her store early just because he and the headmaster had shown up. It wasn't her problem that they had chosen the wrong moment to enter her store. She knew that they should have been glad that she was willing to even talk to them. She had wanted to throw them out, but she was too polite to do that.

Alison returned the scowl after a few moments. "I own a shop, Professor Snape. You could have left if you didn't feel like waiting. Or you could have shown up closer to my closing time. I have the hours of operation clearly labelled on my door in order to make sure that people are aware of all my open and close times." She stopped there. She wasn't going to push the man more than necessary. After all, they got on each other's nerves quite easily.

Dumbledore cleared this throat in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Now's not the time for such squabbles between the two of you. What we needed to speak with you about, Harry, is in regards to an uprising of vampires." Alison stared at him. She wondered why he was in the middle of what Kingsley had already told her. She shook her head and pushed that thought aside. She wasn't going to bother wondering. She was just going to inform him.

She sighed. "I already know about it, Professor. And please, call me Alison, not Harry. Kingsley told me about the uprising of Night Walkers." She was waiting for him to say something. Dumbledore hadn't even acknowledged that she had said to call her Alison. She didn't expect him to.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm glad that he's informed you. However, there's more to it then that." Alison tried not to roll her eyes at that one. There was always more to it. That's how it worked after all.

Alison sighed again. "What's wrong?" She knew that whatever he was going to say to her meant that she was somehow going to end up dragged into something that she didn't want to be dragged into. The man was that good. If he couldn't manipulate a person in the normal way, he manipulated them with guilt. So, she knew that it was highly likely that he would get his way anyways.

Dumbledore gave her a smile. He seemed glad that she was willing to ask. "The vampires are rallying behind a Dark leader. I'm not sure that he's a Dark Lord, but we do know that it's a he and that he's a Day Walker." Alison stalled at that one and frowned. She knew that Day Walkers were capable of pulling Night Walkers to them, though that usually only happened if they had turned them. It took a lot of energy to go after Night Walkers that weren't created by the Day Walker. In fact, most Day Walkers weren't strong enough to control the Night Walkers that they did make.

Bill put his arm around Alison's shoulders. "How do you think that we can help you, Professor? We've moved past our war days." It was true, though that didn't mean that Dumbledore couldn't draft them again. The man wouldn't care whether they wanted to be involved or not. He didn't consider that his problem.

Dumbledore looked between the two. It was almost as if he was seeing something else. "I'm reforming the Order. I would like the two of you to take your places once again." Alison closed her eyes at that. She hadn't wanted that. She knew that being who she was gave her no choice. If she didn't and a war did break out, the Wizarding World would suddenly turn to her or on her. She wanted a regular life, but she had a feeling that the choice had been made. There was something in the back of her mind that was bothering her. In fact, she felt as if another vampire had attacked the vampire hunter for her. It felt like that to her. Yet, she had kept that particular thought to herself.

Alison nodded a bit. "We'll think about it, Professor. We do have two young children to look after." Dumbledore nodded and dragged Severus out of the flat and store. Alison closed her eyes again.

Bill hugged her close. "Well, we would have had a less complicated life if we had stayed in Peru." She nodded. Yet, she also knew that they wouldn't have Vincent. She knew that they were meant to get him. She just leaned against Bill with her thoughts lost to the wind.

A/N: Well, hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Looks as if the Order is coming back. Later.


	17. Chapter 17: The Order's Return

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 17_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,301_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 17: The Order's Return

Alison grabbed onto Bill's arm as they stood outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It wasn't the place that she wanted to go to, but she didn't really have a choice. She looked at her husband for a moment and saw the look that was on his face. His lips were pressed into a thin line and she could see that his eyes were narrowed. Whatever it was that had set Bill off about this, he had kept it to himself. The door opened and drew her attention towards it. On the other side of the door was Remus Lupin. Alison smiled at that. She was glad to see someone that she liked.

Remus smiled back at her. "I would like to welcome you in, but you know those old paranoia moments don't go away. So, what happened that led the two of you to kiss for the first time?" It was something that only a few people knew about.

Alison blushed and gripped Bill's arm a little more tightly. "You, Bill, and I were all rigging Sirius' room to throw him out every five minutes after he entered it." It was more embarrassing to recall exactly what they were doing than for her to recall the kiss that her and Bill had shared at the success of the prank. Alison had only pulled Bill into helping with the prank because he had caught her and Remus planning it.

Remus nodded and then looked at Bill. "What did you tell me before the both of you left?" That one was a bit more sensitive, but it was just as private as the prank on Sirius. The only difference was that Sirius had figured out that it was them that had set the prank after a couple of hours of being unable to stay in his room.

Bill pulled Alison closer. "I told you it was for Alison's safety." Those had been the exact words. Nobody had known just what had happened until later. In fact, almost nobody knew anyways. Bill then looked at Remus. "What's our big secret?" That was the true telling factor, as, before Molly had inadvertently discovered it, only two other people had known the truth.

Remus leaned in so only the two of them could hear it. "That Alison is a Day Walker." He made sure to whisper it. The two nodded. It was nice for it to be confirmed that it was Remus. They knew that it was unlikely that it wouldn't be, but they had to give into old paranoia moments now and then. Remus then stepped aside and let them in. Alison and Bill took the children's hands and led them into the house. The kids had remained quiet while the questions were happening. They had been told that it would happen and that they needed to remain quiet and not give away anything. The two had understood and did exactly what they were told. Alison smiled as she looked around the ancient house of the Black Family. It was much cheerier than it had been in the old days. They knew that Sirius had been working on the place. They were glad to see that he was successful.

Alison dragged her family into the sitting room. She knew that was where some people would be. Molly happened to be there and scowled at the woman when she saw her. It was obvious that she wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut. Alison was grateful for such restraint. She didn't like how the woman seemed to think that she had a say in who her kids could love and marry. Alison looked around and saw Sirius. Sirius was turning around as he sensed someone looking at him. He saw Alison and a smile broke out across his face. He immediately rushed over and pulled his goddaughter into his arms. She hugged him back. "Oh, it's good to see you, Sirius. It's been a few months since we last did." He hadn't been able to see her after they had moved back to England. Of course, he had informed them that he was busy. None of them had liked it.

Sirius nodded. "It's been too long. I'm so sorry that we couldn't see each other after you got back. I hate working some times." Alison agreed with him and pulled back. She looked at the kids. Vincent hadn't met him, but Rosalita latched onto Sirius. He hugged the little girl happily. Vincent stayed near Bill.

Alison then glanced at Molly and looked back at Sirius. "So, who is going to be watching the kids during the meeting?" She knew that she didn't want Molly alone with her children. The woman was insane in her mind.

Sirius leaned in. He wasn't going to say what he had to out loud. "I'll be watching the kids. Normally something like this would be left to Molly, but even Arthur says that she has been acting unusual. It means that nobody wants to leave their children with her." Alison nodded. She felt the tension drain out of her at that. Now she knew that she didn't like that Sirius wouldn't be in the meeting, but at least she could trust him with the children. That was something that she was glad about.

Dumbledore suddenly came in and began to lead everyone into the basement kitchen. Sirius didn't go, but that was already expected. The group sat down and Dumbledore smiled. "All right, we need to speak. There's a Day Walker out there causing an uprising among the vampires. We need to find out who it is and stop him. Does anyone know who it could be?" Molly seemed to be giving Alison dirty looks, but people were so used to that that they ignored the looks. Alison knew that the woman thought that she was the person causing the uprising. Everyone remained quiet. It was obvious that they didn't know who it could be. Alison had been out of England long enough to not have any idea of who it could be. She was glad about that, as she didn't want to be a part of any circles that Day Walkers liked.

Dumbledore sighed at the silence. "All right then. Well, I want everyone to keep an ear out to see if you hear anything that can lead us in the right direction." The group nodded. It was obvious that they were still deferring to the headmaster. He then looked at Alison and Bill. "I want to formally say welcome back to the both of you. Also, congratulations on your children." Molly glared more at that. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice it. "May I inquire as to where you disappeared to? The two of you took off rather suddenly. I know that people were looking forward to your wedding." Alison blushed at that one. They had run to Peru, cancelled the wedding, and then got married quickly as they were leaving.

Alison let out a slow breath. "We were in Peru. Bill was transferred by Gringotts." Molly just glared more. It was obvious that she blamed Alison. In that instance, she was right. Bill had asked for a transfer when they realized what had happened to Alison. He wasn't going to leave her to what would happen if other people had found out about her turning. Dumbledore smiled, assigned some more tasks to various people, and then dismissed the meeting. Alison shook her head and went back to the kids. Remus accompanied them. She looked at him and Sirius when they reached the sitting room. "We would like the two of you to come over for dinner later." The two agreed. Alison and Bill then left with their kids. They had to get away, they really did.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hope you like it. Yeah, not much into the meeting, but first meetings always seem short. Later.


	18. Chapter 18: Remus and Sirius

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 18_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,499_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 18: Remus and Sirius

Alison looked up when the door to her store opened around what was nearly her closing time. It had been a couple of days since the Order meeting had happened. Yet, both Remus and Sirius hadn't been available for a real dinner until now. This was mainly because of the fact that when they had arrived at the Weasley flat after the meeting, Dumbledore had wanted them to go and do something. That meant that Alison had been waiting for them and smiled as she saw that it was the two men walking into her shop. They looked at her and smiled as well. Sirius walked over and embraced his goddaughter. Alison returned the embrace, though she didn't want to let go of Sirius just yet. It was a slower day in the store and she was glad to see them.

Alison pulled away after a moment. "I've only got three minutes until the store closes." Remus nodded at that. He had looked at the store hours to make sure that they would show up at an appropriate time. They could have flooed or knocked on the backroom door, but he thought that it was better that they could get a look at her merchandise. He knew that she had put a lot of work into what she was selling, which made him more interested in looking at it. Alison looked between the two. "You can go through to the flat if you wish." She had noticed that Remus was looking at her charms. She wasn't going to force them to go up there if they didn't want to. Remus looked at Alison and smiled. It was apparent that his quick scan was done. He grabbed Sirius and led him up to the flat.

Alison chuckled to herself and shook her head. She then heard the clock that was in her shop ding. She looked at it and shook her head again. She wasn't surprised that her closing time came up about thirty seconds after they had left. She walked over to the front door, set the lock, set the magical lock and wards, and then turned to head to the flat. She smiled to herself. She had a lot of measures to keep her store safe. Some of them were courtesy of her husband. She entered the back room, closed the door, set the locks and wards in the back, and then went up the stairs. She knew that it was a little paranoid, but she felt that it was a good idea. This was especially true after what had happened with the hunter. She entered the flat and saw that Sirius was on the floor playing a game with Rosalita and Vincent. She grinned at that. She thought that it looked adorable. Remus shook his head and looked at Alison. Alison raised an eyebrow. "How are the two of you doing?"

Remus smiled at her. "I'm fine. I'm glad that you asked. Sirius is fine as well. He's just being a kid." Alison laughed at that. It was definitely like Sirius to sit on the floor and act like a kid with the kids.

Alison walked over to her kitchen and pulled a pre-made lasagne out of the magical icebox. She looked at them for a moment before turning the oven on. In the magical world, turning the oven on to a temperature set it to that temperature automatically, which happened to allow her to put the lasagne in moments later. Sirius looked over his shoulder as she did so. He frowned. "Are you all right, Alison?" Alison turned towards them and nodded her response.

Remus sighed. "You're worrying about what went on at the meeting." He was a little too observant at times, but that was something that they all liked about the man. He always noticed things that everyone else would miss. It was a useful skill that few had.

Alison rubbed her eyes in response to that. "It's just disconcerting to hear about what's happening. To think that a Day Walker could be causing all of this is disturbing to me. They're generally very solitary beings." She knew that it was what she had heard before she had become one, but that didn't mean that one hadn't gone against the norm. After all, she was definitely not a solitary person. Sirius looked at the kids after she had said all of that. Alison noticed the look. "We told them. Bill and I have policy of not keeping any secrets. We want them informed in case there's some kind of emergency. I don't want them to be left in the dark when something happens." Sirius sighed at that. He knew where that policy had stemmed from, which led him to think about a few of the things that he did regret. Alison looked at him. "Look, Sirius, I know that this person will end up causing the laws to change because of what he's doing. Those changes won't be good for people like me. It will send many people into hiding. I'm preparing them for that inevitability." Remus nodded in agreement. He knew that what she had said was accurate. He had seen changes that did exactly what she had talked about. In fact, he had experienced some of them himself.

It was then that Bill apparated into the flat. "Hello everyone." Rosalita got up and ran over to Bill. She hugged him around the legs. He picked his daughter up and hugged her back. He then kissed her forehead. Vincent joined a few seconds later. He was still getting used to the affection that the family showed each other. It was somewhat easy to get used to it, but he still had to work at it.

Sirius looked at Bill. "We were just discussing some of Alison's worries." Bill looked at the two men and then at his wife. He saw that she was kneeling in front of the oven.

Bill sighed. "They are the kind of worries that are valid." Once again Remus nodded. He knew that there was no reason for him to say anything when they were stating what he would have said himself. Alison then stalled for some reason. Bill noticed his wife suddenly stiffen. "Alison, what's wrong?"

Alison hadn't shared one thing with her husband. It was a part of the meeting that she had had with Kinsley. She looked at her husband. "There's one thing that I haven't told you. That hunter that Molly sent…He ended up in St. Mungos with some very serious injuries. The healers believe that he'll die because of how serious they are." She then turned and looked back at the oven. She wanted to focus on something that she figured was safer to look at right then.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you mention it before?" He knew that her keeping that kind of secret was a little unusual.

Alison shrugged. "It slipped my mind." That was the truth, though it was kind of a purposeful slipping of her mind.

Remus tilted his head to the side. "The thing is, there are a lot of hunters ending up in St. Mungos. Some are in better shape than others. It's something that the Ministry has been trying to keep out of the papers. They know that the average wizard would try to take out any vampire that they see if they heard about this. That has a high chance of getting regular citizens killed."

Alison rubbed her eyes again. "I wonder if it's related to me at all. I only know of the one, but there could be more." The others shrugged in response. The group fell silent. It was apparent that they didn't know what to say in that sense.

Rosalita looked at the adults. She found the silence very disturbing. She then looked at her dad. "Will mummy be okay?" She had those wide eyes that showed just how worried she was about her mother. Bill nodded and whispered words of reassurance into his daughter's ear. Vincent kept his thoughts to himself. He walked over to the still kneeling Alison and hugged her around the neck. Alison was startled out of her stupor and hugged the boy back. She then looked at the men and saw that they were all wearing looks of worry. Those looks showed that they were feeling the exact same way that she was.

Alison looked at the lasagne again. "It's nearly done." The group nodded and stood there in silence. They were all contemplating what Alison had said. If it was true, then she had been thrust into the middle of this. It wasn't a surprising thought, but they didn't like it. Alison hated it the most, though that was expected. After all, one dark lord should have been enough. Alison hated that it didn't seem to be true. In fact, she would do what she could to stay out of it. That was a promise.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Looks like something is going on. Later.


	19. Chapter 19: Strange Notes

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 19_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 686_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 19: Strange Notes

Alison hummed to herself as she made breakfast for her family. She was up early and had the windows open. It was a nice day out and she wanted that wonderful breeze to come into the home. She had pushed all thoughts aside about what had happened at dinner the night before. This was because she wanted to focus on better things. Bill came out of the bedroom and watched his wife for several moments. Alison sensed that he was there and continued to make breakfast with a smile on her face. She loved it when Bill watched her. He then walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and flipped one of the pancakes that she was making. She was cooking breakfast the Muggle way.

It was while she did this that a falcon flew into the flat. Both Alison and Bill had seen it out of the corner of their eyes. The two turned their heads in time to see the bird land on their kitchen table. It stared at them. Alison blinked. She then saw that there was a letter wrapped around its leg. She took the now finished pancake out of the skillet and put it on the stack. She then pulled out of Bill's arms and walked over to the bird. Bill took her hand and stopped her from moving forward. She looked at him. He shook his head. "Alison, it's a strange bird." Alison looked at the bird and saw that it had held out its leg to her. She pulled away from his hand and took the letter from the bird.

She saw that it was addressed to her. The falcon flew away while she stared at the letter. She looked at her husband and unrolled it. She let out a slow breath and began to read the letter from a mysterious person.

_Dear Alison Weasley,_

_I do hope that you like the protection that I've given you against those hunters. They are most troublesome. Take this gift as it is meant to be taken. After all, it is my sign of fidelity to you._

Alison stared at the letter. Her eyes widened. This confirmed just what she had thought. The letter was unsigned, but she knew that it was from someone that liked her. She handed the letter to Bill and let out a slow breath. She knew that none of this was good. She watched as her husband read the letter from the mysterious individual. It didn't take long for him to come to the same conclusion as Alison. He then looked at his wife again. "Well, this confirms the thought that you had had. I don't like this one bit." Alison nodded in agreement. She was shocked at the fact that she was right. She had hoped that that particular feeling would have been proven wrong. This was definitely the opposite of that. Bill pulled his wife into his arms and held her. He didn't like how silent she had gone. "It will be all right, Alison. I promise you that."

She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. She liked how his arms felt around her body. It was something that she was comfortable with. She kept her eyes closed while she tried to keep the thoughts away. She wasn't thrilled with any of the ones that were coming through her mind over and over again. Bill began to run his fingers through her hair with the hope that it would comfort his worried wife. Alison let out a slow breath. "It appears as if I'm not allowed any kind of peace for as long as I remain in the United Kingdom. I don't like this at all, Bill. It's not fair to our family." Bill nodded in agreement and held her close. He knew that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to any of them. They stayed silent and let their minds drift away from the letter and onto each other, which was what they needed right then. That was something nobody could replace, and never would.

A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's an interlude into more parts of the story. Later.


	20. Chapter 20: Day Walkers

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 20_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 916_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 20: Day Walkers

Alison was having a relatively quiet day at her store. This gave her the opportunity to fill a couple of the shelves that had been emptied the previous day. She was humming as she did so. A smile was on her face and she was glad that things seem to be doing much better. She felt lucky that she had been left alone after the unusual note from a stranger, even though it did take up some of her thoughts. She was interrupted from her musings by the shop door opening. She blinked and turned towards the person. A presence assaulted her energy before she could even greet the person. It was a presence that she recognized as similar to her own.

She looked at the person and saw him smile at her. She let out a slow breath to try and control her heartbeat. "Hello sir, how may I help you today?" The man still smiled at her. He was obviously taking in her appearance. She stood still and hoped that he would say something. The energy that she recognized was one that she wanted to ignore as much as possible. She didn't want to acknowledge it. It wasn't good for her at all.

He looked at something over her shoulder before looking at her again. "I was looking for you, Ms. Alison Harriet Potter." Alison stalled for a moment. It had been a long time since someone had referred to her as a Potter. However, it had been many more years since someone had used the full name that her parents had given her at her birth.

She let out a slow breath. "It's Mrs. Weasley now." She was proud about having taken on her husband's name. In fact, correcting the man was something that she was doing in order to gain some control of the situation. She didn't take her eyes off of the man. There was something about him that she didn't trust, though she was careful to not say that out loud. It wasn't the best thing that she could. The man smiled at her after a moment.

He took a step forward. "I've been searching for you. I've tried to find you for a while. You're quite good at hiding when you want to." Alison stared at him. It was definitely not the best thing for her to have heard. It was a scary thought. She finally took a step back. She had a thing about people staying out of her space. The truth was that only her husband, children, and Hermione could encroach on her space. This man was definitely not welcome to come too close to her. He then gave her a look. It caused Alison to believe that he wanted things to happen in a way that she wouldn't allow. In fact, she was quite certain that he wanted her to do things that she would never do.

Alison let out a slow breath. "Why were you looking for me?" She didn't want to know, but she knew that she had to ask. It was something that she couldn't ignore.

The man smiled at her once again. "I want you to join me." That got Alison to really stand up straighter. What he had said had her on alert. That immediate change caused her to finally take in how he looked. The man was a blonde. In fact, he was a sandy blonde that reminded her of Remus. His eyes were a soft blue that held no warmth to them. His skin was paler than hers and he was thin. He didn't have the muscles her own husband did, though Bill was less muscled than Charlie. This man was a virtual stick. The clothes that he wore were non-descript black robes that wouldn't stand out in a crowd. She knew that he was trying to blend in. Alison let out a slow breath and let her hand touch the wand that she kept in its holster. The man looked at her. "We need another Day Walker on our side. I know that you're one. Also, it's really my boss that wants you. He's somewhat obsessed with you. I don't see why."

Alison pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at him. Her eyes narrowed. She was going to stand her ground, which was something that she actually good at. The man held his hands up. "All right, I can see that you're refusing my boss' offer." She continued to glare at him.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line. "You're right. You can tell him that I said no. Now, get out of my shop." She kept her wand pointed at him. She was making sure to keep her hand steady.

The man smiled at her. "Well, I'll let you know this. My boss won't give in that easily. He's not the kind of man to do so." Alison scoffed. She knew that was going to be the case. She was too experienced to believe that the man's boss was going to give up that easily. The man then bowed and left. Alison watched him leave.

She put her wand away and looked around. "I seriously hope that I don't have another crazy man after me. One was enough for a lifetime." She then closed her shop early and went up the stairs. She was going to watch over her children as they took their naps. That was all that mattered right then.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hm…Interesting to see. Later.


	21. Chapter 21: A Distraction

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 21_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 739_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 21: A Distraction

Alison looked up when the door to her store opened. She kept wondering if she was going to continue to face issues, but that didn't seem to be the case right then. She saw that the person that had walked in was Hermione. She smiled at her and waved to her friend rather happily. It was nice to see something other than a dangerous situation.

Hermione smiled at her and cleared her throat. "Can we talk, Alison?" Alison stared at Hermione. The woman's smile was a bit strained. Alison could tell that Hermione needed to talk right then. She cleared her throat and looked around.

She then nodded. "Of course. I'll call Bill down. He has today off. They don't work him every day, which is a good thing for me." She cast her patronus and waited. Bill came down. She kissed his cheek. "I'll be up in the flat. Hermione needs to talk. Just stay at the counter." She then grabbed Hermione and dragged her from the storefront and up to the flat. The kids looked up at them. She smiled at them. Rosalita walked over and hugged Hermione automatically. Alison chuckled at that. The little girl had quickly attached herself to Hermione. It was nice to see that her friend was accepted by one of her children. Vincent nodded at Hermione. He was a little more hesitant, though it was understandable. Alison walked over to the kitchen and began to make tea. "What do you need to talk about?"

Hermione sighed. "I found out that Ron's cheating on me." Alison nodded automatically. She had kind of expected it. The marriage between Hermione and Ron wasn't a good one. In fact, just about everyone with enough sense to pay attention could see that. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "Yet…Can I divorce him? I mean, I've been doing the same thing." Alison could see where that would be a problem. Hermione would feel bad about such a thing. However, Alison knew that Hermione wasn't someone who could stay with a man as lazy as Ronald Weasley.

Alison sighed. "I don't know, Hermione. I would assume that you could. He doesn't know that you've been with Draco. That would make it seem as if you're the victim. You are a victim, Hermione. That's proven by the fact that he's denied you the one thing that you've always wanted. He's just mooches off of you." Hermione nodded.

Rosalita made a noise and pulled back from the hug that she hadn't left. "Ron's a meany." The two adult females looked at her. Rosalita looked between them. "Sorry." Alison walked over and hugged Rosalita. She was amused by the fact that the little girl had said what she had been thinking.

Vincent made a noise. "Some people need happiness. My new parents gave that to me." Alison couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. That was the first time that she had heard him say that.

Alison then looked at Hermione. "And Vincent's right, Hermione. Everyone needs happiness. If you're unhappy with him, then leave. You should have divorced him a long time ago, but you're with Draco now. You glow so much now at the mention of him. You never did that with Ron."

Hermione nodded. "I am happy with Draco." Alison smiled more.

She then looked around before looking back at Hermione. "Then you've answered your own question." She liked it when Hermione did the answering for herself. It was a nice thing to have happen. After all, Hermione did it very rarely.

Hermione looked down at the kids and then back at Alison. "You know, I never thought that children could make things so clear." Alison laughed at that one. She hugged both of her kids. She knew just what children were capable of. Her own were proving that over and over again.

She looked at Hermione. "Children are capable of seeing things in a way that we adults have lost. We've forgotten those thought patterns to the point that it's kind of amusing. Children are just capable of figuring it out." She let the kids go. Hermione was silent then. It was something that she liked. Alison fell quiet as well. Alison then went and got the tea. She handed Hermione a cup. The group remained silent and enjoyed each other's company. It was a nice end to what could have been a big dilemma.

A/N: Well, short, but sweet. Giving a moment off of the disaster that's coming. Later.


	22. Chapter 22: Life Issues

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 22_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 863_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 22: Life Issues

Alison sighed as she walked through Spiritu Alley. It was a quiet day and she had taken her children out of the flat. She knew that they needed to get out of the place more often, but that was often easier said than done. She looked at the two children that seemed to be enjoying themselves. She then stopped in front of a store and looked at the window display. She loved looking at them now and then, though she wasn't that big on window-shopping.

Rosalita cleared her throat in order to get her mother's attention. Both Vincent and Alison looked at her. She smiled. "We should get daddy a new earring. I saw him looking at his the other day." She let her smile grow wider. Alison thought about it and laughed. She knew that Bill loved his fang and almost nothing got him to change it for another earring. The only times that he did change it were if the occasion required something less obvious. However, Rosalita didn't know that. The little family unit worked hard to avoid such occasions. They were the type of people to spend time with friends and family, though being at home was the over all preference.

Alison let go of Rosalita's hand and ruffled the girl's hair. Rosalita covered her head to stop her mother from doing that again. Alison shook her head and took the little girl's hand again. "It wouldn't do much good. Daddy only likes his fang. The only time that he would do something different was if we went out to do something fancy. We don't go to enough fancy parties for him to change it to something else. I did get him a sapphire stud once. I think that I only saw him wear it one time." Rosalita made face, but nodded in response to her mother's explanation. She didn't seem to like what she was told, though she trusted that her mother knew what her dad preferred.

Vincent then looked at Alison with this look on his face that Alison couldn't really describe. He bit his lip. "Why does he have an earring?" Alison looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She knew that many wizards still didn't do the whole earring thing. Yet she hadn't thought of ever explaining it to her children. She had grown to accept it. Of course, that was helped by the fact that she had grown up in the Muggle world. A man wearing an earring was a bit more common there.

Alison began to walk with them once again. "Well, he did it to annoy Molly at first. That really worked. Yet, I think that he kept it in because he actually likes it." Vincent stared at her and then shook his head. It was obvious that he didn't really understand some part of it. Of course, it was mostly the Molly bit that he didn't get. The truth was that he hadn't really met Molly in a way that would cause him to recognize her automatically.

A reporter accosted them a moment later. Alison glared at the woman. She didn't want to be near the reporter. Reporters were the only people that she couldn't stand no matter what. She had an easier time dealing with Dark Lords over reporters. The reporter smiled. "We've been trying to get a hold of you Miss Potter." Alison glared even more darkly. She didn't bother to correct the woman on the name bit. There was no reason to. They would only get it right when they wanted to. Nothing she said about it would ever make a difference.

Alison cleared her throat. "Well, I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to deal with reporters any longer. I shouldn't have to in the first place." She then went to leave. However, the reporter actually beat her to it. Alison didn't mind, though she knew that the reporter's actions were going to come and bite her on the ass later. She walked off with the kids. She knew that they would soon be asking questions. They were children after all. That would be exactly what they would do after seeing this kind of thing happen.

Rosalita looked up at her mother. She saw that her mother didn't look happy. "Mommy, what was that all about?" She waited to see what Alison would say. Alison was walking in the direction of their home. She didn't want to think about what had happened. She just wanted to get home fast.

Alison sighed. "She's an annoying person. She happens to be in the kind of profession that I've had to deal with for a long time. I just wish that I didn't have the both of you exposed to this." She didn't look at them when she said that. Her mind was completely focused on getting home.

Vincent stopped her and hugged her. "I've heard stories, but you're better than the stories." Alison looked down at him and hugged her little boy. She was glad that he found her better then that. It was the best thing in the world for her to hear.

A/N: Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. Later.


	23. Chapter 23: Articles

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 23_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 726_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 23: Articles

Bill shook Alison awake the next morning. He had been letting her sleep in a bit that Sunday, as he knew just how exhausted she was from the day before. Alison made a noise and turned over. She opened her eyes and looked at Bill. She was tired from everything that had gone on. She yawned and watched him for a moment. He didn't say anything. Instead, he held the Daily Prophet out of her to see. Alison blinked as she stared at it. She didn't react right away, but the main article's headline hit her moments after she had read it. She sat up and took the newspaper from him. She began to read the article.

_**Alison Potter: The Cheating Wife**_

_Yesterday afternoon was when this reporter ran into one Alison Weasley nee Potter. She has matured quite a bit since we last saw her eight years ago. She has even taken up her own business, which is one where she's selling charms. However, her business and maturity level were not what caught this reporter's attention. She had two children with her yesterday. Now, it's expected that the Woman-Who-Lived would have children with the man that she had married during her disappearance. For those that don't remember who she was engaged to, she was engaged to one William Weasley, a man that is nearly ten years her senior. This reporter is still shocked that the two fell in love. After all, the age gap is rather large._

_ Yet, that wasn't as important as what this reporter had noticed. For a woman that is supposed to be married to the love of her life, her children look nothing like her husband. In fact, it appears as if she had cheated on her husband and had children with the very person that she had the affair with. The reason that this is easily noticed is because they have no Weasley traits, which are quite predominant. It is now up to this reporter to ask how she could cheat on such a fine man? What did he do to make that happen? Why is he raising some other man's children? We can't know unless they answer. I ask you readers to determine what their answers would be. After all, we all need the answers._

_-Victoria Fern_

Alison glared at the article after she had finished reading it. She then threw the paper across the room. She was sick and tired of the Daily Prophet's reporters sensationalizing and making a scandal around just about everything that she did. It was one of the perks that she had enjoyed when living in Peru. They didn't treat her any different from anyone else in that country. It had been quite a blessing. It also made her glad that the two of them went and had a quiet wedding before they had left. This was because her wedding was something that people had wanted invitations to. The Daily Prophet had even tried to hold a raffle to win a wedding invitation, which was something that they had gotten in trouble for.

Bill leaned in and hugged his wife. "We knew that something like this could happen. The fact that they dragged the kids into it isn't great, but we knew that it could happen." Alison made a noise and stayed in Bill's arms for a bit. She wasn't pleased with the article. She knew that part of it was because she had told the woman off. It was a way to get back at her.

She then glared into space. "I just hate that they did this. That is the worst kind of thing. Adding this to the whole obsessed Day Walker REALLY doesn't help me either. It just makes things more complicated." She shook her head. This wasn't how she wanted to wake up on a Sunday. It was supposed to be her day to relax. It was apparent that it wasn't going to be that way this time around. She nearly growled at that particular thought.

Bill brushed his hands through her hair. "Well, it's kind of expected." She then nodded. He made Alison look at him and kissed her. He was going to do whatever he could to distract her. She returned the kiss, glad for the distraction. After all, there were worse things then that one article.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hm…Now they're labelling her as a cheater. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	24. Chapter 24: An Attack

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 24_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,222_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 24: An Attack

Alison stood in her store, her mind wandering a bit. She was a little more focused on the things that were happening around her. In fact, she was focused to the point that she almost didn't hear her son enter the main part of her shop. She turned and faced him. Vincent looked up at her a little nervously. He seemed a little unsure of what he was going to say. It was obvious that whatever it was, it was something he wasn't sure he could say to her.

He shifted his stance a bit. "Uhm…I wanted to know…Why do you own a store?" He knew the stories that he had heard about her. That meant that what she was doing didn't make sense. He had already determined that he liked what he saw more than the stories that people heard about Alison Potter. Of course, many still liked to try and call her Harry. Yet, it didn't stop that he had to wonder about certain decisions that she had made.

Alison shrugged and chuckled. "Oh, it's what I love doing. That's the reason why. Plus, it allows me to stay home with you and Rosalita. That's more important to me. I know that a lot of people want me to be an auror or something, but I think that I've had enough of that to last me a while." Vincent nodded. He seemed to think over something that she had said. She waited to see what else that he was going to say.

Vincent looked at her again. "Does that meant that you're considered one of those old-fashioned women then? I heard about them, but a lot of women seem to want away from the home." Vincent covered his mouth at the last bit. He didn't seem to know why he had said that. Alison just smiled. She thought that it was cute.

She then laughed. "I guess that I could be thought of that way. It doesn't mean that I'm an old-fashioned woman. An old-fashioned one would leave the man to doing the work. As much as I love Bill and enjoy doing things for him, I couldn't be that idle. I need to do something, which is partly why I do this. I apprenticed under someone to learn this trade when we lived in Peru." Vincent nodded right as Rosalita joined them in the front of the store. She had heard something from outside and had looked out of the window.

She looked at her mother. "Mummy, there's a man yelling in the street. I heard it from the window." Alison looked at her and frowned. She knew that she should have heard it, but she had been so tuned into what Vincent was saying that she had actually missed the sound. She turned towards the window and went to check it out.

She cleared her throat as she did so. "You two go and hide in the back room. Do NOT come out until I come for you. I'll go and see what's going on." Rosalita nodded and grabbed Vincent. She dragged him to the back and did as their mother had said. Alison took her wand out of its holster and made her way to the front window.

She got there in time to see a man pull out a wand and curse someone that was outside. Alison stood up straighter with a gasp. She couldn't believe someone would do that in front of her store. People were better behaved than that around her store. She made her way out of the store after whispering a word that activated the protection wards that she knew would keep her daughter and son safe.

She exited her store to see some people freaking out. None of them were standing up to the person that had sent the curse. In fact, they seemed more willing to run away. Alison was definitely not that kind of person. She was going to make sure that nobody else was going to get hurt.

She then pointed her wand at the man. He hadn't noticed her yet, though that was because he had been getting ready to attack someone else. She let out a slow breath. "Impedimenta." It slowed the man down and he stopped what he was doing. He turned towards her as soon as the spell had worn off of him. She then glared at him. "It's ridiculous that you would attack a defenceless person. It shows just how pathetic you are." She was keeping her eyes focused on him.

He smirked at her. "If that's the case, then you don't count. You're definitely not a defenceless individual." She narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like where this was going. She wasn't going to let someone get away with that so easily. She would fight and do all that she could. The man cast a curse at her. Alison dodged out of the way. She wasn't going to stand still and let him hit her. She was going to continue the fight the best way that she could.

She smirked as she rolled forward and got up to him. He didn't seem to have expected that. She pointed her wand at him. "Stupefy." The spell hit him and knocked him back. He flew backwards and hit the ground, stunned. It was then that the Aurors arrived. Alison stood up. She knew what was going to happen. She held her hands up with her wand still in hand. She knew that it was a gesture that would mean that she wasn't going to harm them.

One of the Aurors looked at her and walked right past to get the stunned man. Another looked at her. "Miss…May I ask what happened here? And may I have a look at your wand?" Alison handed it over. She knew what he was going to do. He cast the Priori spell and then handed her wand back after he had proven that she hadn't done anything dangerous, which mainly meant illegal. She put her wand away.

She nodded. "I was in my store when one of my children told me that a man was shouting. I told them to hide and came out here to see what was going on. He hexed a man. So, I cast the Impedimenta jinx and then a stunner as he was sending curses at me." She was very concise, but others chimed in agreeing with her. They had seen what had happened and wanted to make their voices known.

The Auror nodded. "All right, then that's a good thing that you were here. You may go." She nodded and crossed over to her store. She stood outside of the place for a moment, but then walked in. Crossing the wards that she had activated, she said the word that brought down the extra wards that were used for protection. She then flipped the sign to close and went to go check on her children. They were where she had told them to go. She rushed forward and pulled the two of them into her arms. They hugged her. Bill walked in right then. He saw the three hugging and hugged them as well. He didn't know what had happened yet, but he was going to do what he could anyways.

A/N: Well, there we go. A little action and hm…Apparently the word of Alison Potter and other people means something, or some Aurors are too lazy. I hope that you enjoy. Later.


	25. Chapter 25: Meetings

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 25_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 749_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 25: Meetings

Alison sighed as they were once again stuck attending a meeting of the Order. She didn't want to be there, but she knew that she had to be. It wasn't the greatest thought on the planet, though it was a fact that she had gotten used to. Sirius saw her the moment that she and her family had entered. He hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her godfather and smiled. It was nice to feel that someone was willing to do something like that. Remus also came over and hugged both of the kids. Rosalita hugged back with no problem. Vincent was a little unsure about it, but hugged back when he saw that it appeared to be okay.

Remus then looked at her. "I'll be watching the kids today. So, you guys go enjoy the meeting." Alison frowned, but nodded. She was glad that it wasn't Molly. She didn't want the woman anywhere near her children. There was something that really bothered her recently when it came to her mother-in-law.

Alison, Bill, and Sirius went to the kitchen where the meeting was being held. The three sat down in silence. Dumbledore smiled at them. They were the last to arrive, which wasn't something that was unexpected. Alison and Bill did have kids to look after. That meant that it would take them longer to arrive. Of course, that also meant that Remus and Sirius would wait for them before joining the meeting. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, we need to speak about what happened yesterday. The fight in Spiritu Alley was a bit unusual. Kingsley has told me that the man was tested and found to be under a compulsion spell. It's the kind of compulsion spell that we know that some vampires are capable of." Alison's heart started to beat faster. She made sure to not show what she was feeling at all. That was something that she couldn't do.

Dumbledore looked at her. "I know that there's one person here that would know something about what happened. Mrs. Weasley, would you please share that with us?" He nodded to Alison. Molly had been ready to say something, but that was because she didn't like to acknowledge that Alison was a Weasley.

Alison cleared her throat. "Well, there's not much to say. I was alerted to the danger, sent the kids to safety, and went to check it out. The man was attacking defenceless people. He said that I wasn't defenceless and attacked me when I called him on it. I dodged and cast a stupefy at him. He wasn't fast enough and I caught him with it. However, a compulsion makes sense. Those spells seem to slow a person down. I had a feeling that he was faster than he was acting." That was all she was going to say. She didn't have much else to say anyways. There were so many things happening that she couldn't figure out anything else. She knew that Dumbledore would ask if there was anything else that he wanted to know.

He nodded. "Well, at least we have some idea of the other side's movements. I've been looking into more recent things. We haven't found any leads on who this supposed Day Walker could be. I have others looking in on it. We're not getting very far." The people nodded. Alison was glad that nobody had found anything out yet. She didn't want to have to tell anyone the truth. It wasn't a good idea for her. She knew what it would lead to if that did happen. Dumbledore then smiled. "Either way, congratulations on what you managed to do, Harry." The others followed suit. Of course, she didn't want to think about it at all. She didn't think that it was a good thing to be congratulated on doing the right thing. Of course, there wasn't much that she could do to fight it. Dumbledore would do what he wanted. She just nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat one more time. "Well, I believe that we don't have anything else to talk about. So, I shall call this meeting to an end." The group nodded. Alison and Bill quickly walked off. None of them wanted to stay too long. They were glad that the meeting was short. Collecting the kids and saying good-bye to Sirius and Remus, the group left. They were going to finish their day with a quiet night at home, which was exactly what they needed.

A/N: Well, there we go. I know that's short. However, it's another bridge to what happens next in this story. Later.


	26. Chapter 26: Another Problem

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 26_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,023_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 26: Another Problem

Alison groaned as she turned over in her bed. She didn't want to wake up at all. She looked around as she tried to figure out what it was that had pulled her out of a sound sleep. A tapping noise on her window caused her to look at it. There was an owl outside of the window. She shifted right as Bill put an arm around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he had his eyes open. She hadn't realized that he had been awoken by the tapping noise as well. She leaned over and kissed him. Pulling out of his arms, she got out of bed and made her way over to the window.

She opened the window and watched the owl fly in and land on the nightstand. She yawned and walked over to the creature that was holding its leg out to her. She took the letter and saw the very familiar handwriting that she knew to be Hermione's. She frowned as she tried to figure out why Hermione was sending her a letter so early in the morning. She opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out. She sat on the bed and began to read the letter that Hermione had sent.

_Alison,_

_Well, it finally happened. We talked about me leaving Ronald after he had told me that he had cheated on me. He still has no idea that I was cheating on him as well. He left last night. He said that he couldn't put up with me anymore. Apparently he couldn't even try to continue on with our 'marriage'. So, he left and went to the woman that he's with now. It appears that he's no longer sleeping with Lavender. _

_ Alison, I don't know whether I should be happy or upset at that. I mean, I know that there's no love loss between the two of us. I just can't figure out how I'm supposed to react. I know that many women would be upset about this, but we already know that I don't feel that way for Ronald. I hate to ask this, but do you know what I should do? I don't like asking, but I feel that you might have a better idea. I'll probably have figured it out by the time you've received this letter, yet I still needed to ask anyways._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Alison tilted her head to the side and frowned at what her friend had written. She was more confused at being asked what Hermione should do. She knew that she had no idea what to say. She could only know how she would feel. She would be devastated if Bill had cheated on her. However, she wasn't in the same position that Hermione was. That made it a bit more confusing. Plus, there was the fact that she was thinking good riddance in regards to Ronald Weasley. She had wanted Hermione to leave him.

Bill watched his wife's back after Alison had finished the letter. He could see from the way that she was sitting with her shoulders rolled forward and the rest of her back slumped that she was deep in thought. The girl was good at doing those things when she was thinking. He reached over and touched her back. Alison jumped and looked over her shoulder. Bill frowned at the reaction. "What's the matter?"

Alison watched her husband for a moment. She had thoughts of how she would be if Bill were to leave her for someone else. She knew that it wasn't likely to happen, but Hermione's letter didn't stop the thoughts from coming to her mind. She let out a slow breath and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. "Ron left Hermione last night. Apparently he couldn't take being with her and left for some other girl. It's no longer Lavender anymore." She waited to see what it was that her husband would say. She knew that he liked to believe in his little brother, but Ron was doing quite well at destroying that belief.

Bill finally sighed after several moments of thought. He didn't want to say anything bad about Ron. He knew that Ron had been one of Alison's earliest friends. It made any comments that he could make hard. He looked at her once he was sure of what he could say. "Ron's always been someone that wants things a certain way. I know that much. However, I don't think that he's ever been mature enough for marriage. There are parts to marriage that his laziness make it almost impossible for him to have a successful relationship." That was the best thing that he could say.

Alison nodded in response to that. She completely agreed. She didn't know why Hermione had married him so quickly. Alison had always thought that Ron wasn't someone that should get married. After all, it seemed as it he was never going to mature. Alison looked at the letter one more time and set it on the nightstand. The owl that Hermione had used had flown off. That caused Alison to believe that the girl wasn't expecting a quick reply. She slid under the covers next to her husband. Alison sighed and Bill pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's going to be okay, love." Alison nodded.

Their bedroom door opened. Alison looked to see who had walked in. Rosalita stood in the doorway, her little hands rubbing her eyes. She then walked forward and climbed into the bed. Alison smiled and shifted over. Rosalita climbed in between her two parents. Rosalita then yawned. "I'm sorry. Vincent snores." Alison chuckled at that. She thought that it was cute that her daughter was trying to escape her brother's snores.

Alison smoothed Rosalita's hair down. "Well, a lot of people snore." Rosalita made a noise and cuddled into the blankets. Alison shook her head. "Yes, I get it. Let's go back to sleep." Bill and Rosalita nodded. Alison shifted her position so that she could lie down again. The group closed their eyes. Getting extra sleep was a very good idea.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 26. I hope that you like it. Ron finally left Hermione. Hermione's finally free. Thank you. Later.


	27. Chapter 27: Kidnapping Attempts

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs._  
Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 27_  
Genre_: Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for chapter_: 1,160_  
Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?_  
Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 27: Kidnapping Attempts

Alison stood in the front of her store with both of her children. She had Vincent up on the counter as she healed the cut that he had on his knee. He was watching her. He hadn't cried. In fact, it had been Rosalita that had dragged Vincent to Alison in order to get healed. She had picked Vincent up and started healing the cut that he had gotten thanks to whatever it was that he had run into. They hadn't told her what it was.

She looked at Vincent when the cut was completely healed. "There we go. It's okay now. There's not even a scar from the cut." Vincent looked down at his knee where the injury had been. Alison was telling the truth. There wasn't a scar or any indication that he had gotten injured.

He nodded. "I'm not used to my injuries being treated. They never did this at the orphanage." Alison tried not to frown at that. She didn't like that someone would let kids stay injured if they were hurt. It was a caretaker's job to make sure that the child was okay. It was the same as a parent's job.

Alison gave him a smile after a moment and nodded. "Well, Bill and I will always heal your injuries if we can. And if we can't, we'll make sure that you get proper medical treatment. After all, you're our son. We'll make sure that you're taken care of and have all of the love that we can shower on you." He nodded. Alison then picked him up and set him down.

The shop door opened when she had gotten Vincent onto the floor. Alison turned towards the customer with a smile on her face. "Welcome. I hope that you can find what you're looking for. I'll be here to answer any questions that you have. I can also assist you if you need it." She watched as the person walked up to the counter where she and her children were. That wasn't something that she had often seen in her shop. This meant that she kept her eyes right on the man that was walking over.

He stopped on his side of the counter. "I was wondering if you have any charms that are capable of repelling Day Walkers." Alison mentally stalled at that. She had people ask her that one. Those that did were very suspicious. That meant that she didn't want him anywhere near her. She knew what had happened the last time that someone had asked her that. The man was watching her.

She shifted her stance a bit and her wand slid from her holster and into her hand. "I don't have any charms like that. There are regulations against making those types of charms." She watched to see what the man would say. She wasn't going to get herself in trouble with the law. Plus, the fact that she was a Day Walker meant that she couldn't make them. It would have been hazardous for her to do so

The man suddenly pulled a wand on her. Alison shifted. Both of her children had crouched underneath the counter when her wand had appeared in her hand. She was making sure that they weren't noticed. She had no idea how long the man had been standing there, but there was a chance that he hadn't seen her children. The man was watching her with his wand pointed at her. "You will be coming with me, Alison Weasley." Alison glared at that one. She wasn't about to be bossed around. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about her, it was that she didn't like to be bossed around by people. This was especially true of people who wanted her for dark purposes.

Alison scowled as she stood her ground. "I won't be going anywhere with you." She was waiting to see what he was going to do. She knew where her mind was taking it. She would assume that he knew about her children and was going to use them as his bargaining chip. She wasn't that easy to mess with. She would make sure everything was the way that she wanted it to be.

He shifted his stance and kept his wand pointed at her. "You will come with me. If you don't, I'll harm those children of yours. I'm quite certain that mothers don't like to see their children come to harm." Alison glared darkly at him once again. She knew that she wasn't going to willingly go anywhere with him. Yet, she also wasn't going to let him harm her children. It put her in a bit of a bind.

Luckily, the door to the shop opened once again. The man didn't move his wand, but he looked over his shoulder. Alison used that moment of distraction to point her wand at the man. She was a stubborn girl and knew that she wasn't going to go anywhere with him if she could avoid it. Her eyes briefly flashed to the door. The person that had entered was Bill. He was coming home for lunch. Alison had known that it was near that time. It was a part of the reason that she had been stalling. The man seemed to determine that Bill wasn't a threat and looked back at Alison. "I'll harm him then."

Bill used the fact that he wasn't looking at him to take out his wand. He then pointed it at the man. Both of them had their wands pointed at the intruder. The man glared at the two of them. "Fine, you win this time. I'll be back." He then apparated out before anything could be done to stop him.

Bill lowered his wand and looked at his wife. "Are you and the kids all right?" Alison nodded as Rosalita ran out and latched onto Bill. She was crying. She had been crying silently during the whole situation. She was scared of what had happened. The things that she had seen ever since they had moved to England had scared her. She didn't like that people that seemed to want to hurt her mother. Vincent, who tried to be strong, wrapped his own arms around Alison's waist. Alison wrapped her arms around him as well. She knew that this was something that he wouldn't have likely experienced before.

Alison nodded. "We're all right. We should be fine once the scare and adrenaline wear off." She gave her husband a smile. She didn't want him to continue to worry more than necessary. Bill nodded and took the kids upstairs. Alison walked over to the sign and flipped it to closed. She didn't know if she was closing for the rest of the day, but she was closing for lunch. She let out a slow breath and walked up the stairs as well. At least she had gotten out of this problem.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Someone tried to kidnap Alison. That's not a huge surprise. Someone wants her as it is. So, hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	28. Chapter 28: The Next Stage

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum_  
Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 28  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 1,091  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 28: The Next Stage

Alison tossed and turned as a nightmare took hold of her. She couldn't fight it at first. She seemed to be trapped inside the dream. Yet, the dream reached a point where she was able to pull herself out of it. Her eyes snapped open as she was released from the dream. She was panting as she tried to regain control of her pounding heart. In fact, her heart was pounding so hard that she believed that it was going to beat its way out of her chest. She jumped as something touched her arm. Her head turned and she saw Bill. His hand was on her arm. Her movements had awoken him. He had been ready to wake her up when she had snapped herself out of the dream.

Alison reached over and touched his arm. He shifted and wrapped his arms around his wife. He could see that she needed to be comforted after her nightmare. She shifted and placed her head upon his chest. She listened to the beating of his heart. It was a soothing sound that didn't awaken her bloodlust. It also helped that his heart, which was beating at a more relaxed rate, was able to calm her heart down. He rubbed her back. He waited a moment. He knew that he needed to find out what was wrong, though he didn't want to force it out of her too quickly. He let out a slow breath. "Alison, are you okay?" He knew that was likely to be considered a stupid question. Yet, it happened to be the only question that he knew to ask.

Alison made a non-committal noise. She had her eyes half closed from trying to relax. "I was…I was having a nightmare." Her body gave a shudder. "It was about the day that I was turned into what I am." She didn't like admitting that out loud. She knew that it was something that she probably should have moved past by now. It turned out that it wasn't as easy as people would have liked to believe.

Bill closed his eyes. He could see how that would upset her. He could recall how he had felt at the time. He wasn't ever going to run, but it was still a time that was hard for him to think about. He continued to rub her back. "I can see how that would happen." He fell silent after that. He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say something that would comfort her, but his mind came up with nothing. It was a moment where he felt like he was unable to control the situation.

Alison nodded after a bit. She didn't want to say anything else. She then sighed. She knew that she needed to say something. She knew that there were a lot of things that needed to be said. "We need to determine what's next." She didn't say anything else for a bit. She bit her lip. "It seems like things are getting worse, Bill. That man is getting worse." Bill nodded and didn't say anything as he set his chin on the top of her head. Alison scooted closer to Bill. "We need to learn more about him, Bill."

Bill sighed and let his arms tighten a slight bit. "Only a Day Walker can get close, Alison. I won't let you do that." He knew that her mind was likely to head in that direction. This meant that he had to say something before she thought of it.

Alison smiled at what Bill had said. "I'm glad that you care, Bill. However, I wasn't talking about that. I don't want to get close to that psychopath. I've had enough of Dark Lords to last me a lifetime." She sighed again. She thought that it was nice that he was attempting to convince her to not do such a thing. She wouldn't have done it anyways, but it didn't change that she loved that he would try to stop her. Bill shook his head as he watched her think. He was amused at the fact that she was agreeing with him. That was always a hard thing to accomplish.

Alison closed her eyes. "We'll figure out the next step later. We need to protect our family." Bill opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by their floo going off. He sighed and got out of bed. Alison watched him leave before she got up. She didn't want to stay in the room alone. She put on a robe and walked out of the bedroom. She was curious as to who was calling them so late at night. She saw Arthur standing there. He was brushing the soot off of his clothes. Bill had allowed Arthur entrance. He knew that the man wouldn't try to harm Alison like Molly would.

Bill cleared his throat. "Dad, what's the matter? It's rather late to be out." He was looking at his father. Arthur looked at the two of them. Alison walked over and stood next to Bill. She took Bill's hand as she waited to see what was going to be said. She was just as worried as Bill was. After all, Arthur wasn't the kind of man to show up so late at night. That meant that something important had happened.

Arthur gave them a small smile. He didn't want to be there that late in the night. Yet, he knew that he had to be. He cleared his throat. "You're needed at headquarters." Alison and Bill frowned at that. They weren't sure what to make of the sudden order. It didn't make sense for the Order to hold a meeting in the middle of the night. It usually wasn't done anymore.

Bill squeezed Alison's hand. He then looked at Arthur. "Why?" He knew that they wouldn't go if they could get out of it.

Arthur sighed. "Someone has been injured by the people that we're fighting." That got the other two to sigh. It was obvious that they would be hounded until they came to the meeting. After all, they had agreed to work with the Order again.

Bill nodded. "We'll be there. We just need to get the kids and get dressed." Arthur nodded and left. The two looked at each other. Bill kissed Alison and let her go. She would get the kids up and he would start getting dressed. It would take a bit, but they would get it all done. They had to.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Later.


	29. Chapter 29: Repercussions

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 29  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 1,333  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 29: Repercussions

Bill and Alison arrived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with their children. Arthur was the one to greet them when they got there. He looked around and began to lead them up the stairs. It was easy for them to figure out that they were being shown where to put the children. That was fine by them. Both kids were rubbing their eyes. They were still in their pyjamas and wanted to go back to sleep. Arthur let them go into the room and tuck the children in on their own. He wasn't about to intrude on the parental ritual. He waited for them to come out.

They came out minutes later. Arthur led them to the kitchen. It was a given that the meeting would be held there. It was where they had always met in the past. They walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was VERY calm. It was a little too calm as far as Alison was concerned. The way things were happening wasn't right. They were both expecting a grim atmosphere. Bill cleared his throat. "What's going on?" He took Alison's hand. He was worried about what was going to happen.

Arthur looked at them and held out a letter that had been on the table. It was addressed to Alison. He waited for Alison to take it. "This was found with the injured person. It was addressed to you." She could see that. She took the envelope and turned it over. She saw that the seal had been broken. She scowled. She didn't like that they had read her mail, even if it was from someone connected to the psychopath.

She looked at them. "Why did you open it?" She knew that someone in the room was the one to have done so. Bill stepped closer to his wife. He would make sure that they quickly left if they needed to. He wasn't going to let them harm his wife. After all, he knew how quickly they could turn on people.

Arthur then looked over at Molly and Ron. He actually glared. That startled both Alison and Bill. They had never seen the man do that. It was obvious that he didn't like what they had done. He then shook his head. "They were the ones that opened it while we were waiting for you. They also decided to read the contents of the letter aloud." The tone of his voice was cold enough to freeze the room. It was a shock to see that the normally docile Arthur Weasley could become that angry.

Alison frowned. She didn't like it either, but she felt like she had to ask what was in the letter. She didn't want to read it if she could avoid it. "So, what did the letter say?" She raised an eyebrow. She was unhappy with what she was hearing.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. "They all know now." He then looked at Alison. She went pale. There was only one thing that Sirius could mean with those words. She didn't like that at all. Bill pulled her into his arms and held onto her. He also knew what Sirius meant when he had said that.

Bill let out a slow breath. "So, all of you now know. What are you going to do? Are you going to hurt my wife?" He shot them a look that said that they could try. Yet, it also said that he would hurt them for even conceiving of such a thing. He wasn't about let them harm her. That was completely against everything that he stood for.

Kingsley cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. He looked at them. "She isn't breaking any laws. We just wanted to know when and what happened? It's not everyday that someone we know is turned into a Day Walker." He then shot Molly a look. It seemed that the woman hadn't impressed anyone with her more recent comments against the woman that had helped save them from Voldemort.

Alison's face went even paler than anyone would have thought possible. Bill rubbed her arms. He wanted to try and get her to relax. She didn't seem to want to. He kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of it. Why don't you go and be with the kids?" Alison nodded and saw that Molly was trying to speak. The woman's mouth was opening to say something. Alison didn't like that something was going to come out of that woman's mouth at all.

Remus sighed. "Before you even worry about Molly and Ronald, they can't say anything. We had to spell the two of them silent." He shot the two redheads a look. Alison smiled at that and returned Bill's kiss. She then left the room as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be around when Bill explained what had happened. It was hard enough for her to deal with the nightmares as it was.

Bill sighed after she left. He didn't want to talk about this anymore than Alison wanted to relive it. "Remus and Sirius know what happen." He looked at them. "I'm glad that they didn't say anything." He then looked back at the others. "What happened is dark and it hurts everyone that knows." He rubbed his eyes as he thought about what to say. He was finding this very hard.

Bill then closed his eyes. "Alison was kidnapped two weeks prior to our wedding. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that she would hate everyone looking for her. She was missing for two days. Since she was a bit crazy with the wedding planning, it wasn't a surprise that nobody saw her at the time." He chuckled at the memory of her craziness. He then shook his head. "She had kind of been secluding herself naturally. What had happened was that a Day Walker had taken her. He wanted to kill her." He had to stop again. His mind wanted to push what he was thinking about away. Instead, he pushed himself to say what he had to. "Luckily, he had made the mistake of sharing some of his blood with her. It wasn't a mistake that he had meant to make. Alison had cut him when she was trying to make him leave her alone. It was after he had beaten her and taken blood." He opened his eyes and saw confusion on the faces of a few people. That meant that he needed to explain a few things.

He focused on a spot over all of their heads. "A little bit of blood being shared by a Day Walker has a chance of changing those who are magically powerful enough. As a result of the cut that he had, she ended up ingesting the blood that had dripped into her mouth. The Day Walker used it to his advantage when he realized what had happened. In fact, he forced her to drink more. It seems as if Alison's change into a Day Walker was violent. She says that she felt as if she was going to be torn apart." Bill had to stop again. This was a hard topic for him to talk about. "When she came to, he was dead. He had been torn apart. She then rushed out and returned home. She arrived right as I got home from another day of searching. She was covered in blood and bruises. She collapsed the moment that she saw me." That was where he stopped for good. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Everyone else was silent. Remus looked at the rest of the Order. "All of this means that we need to protect her. We can't let her be endangered because of this." Most of the group nodded. Molly and Ron were the only ones that didn't. The group fell completely silent. After all, they had been left with a lot to think about.

A/N: Well, there we go. Alison's secret is out. Later.


	30. Chapter 30: Effects

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 30  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 856  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 30: Effects

Alison turned over and sat up as she awoke from yet another nightmare. Her breath came in quick gasps that happened to match her racing heart. She closed her eyes with the hope of gaining some sort of control over her actions. Her eyes snapped open as the images from her nightmare played under her eyelids. Her body began to shake.

It was her shaking that caused Bill to finally pull himself out of a sound sleep. He had been slowly waking up, but the shaking that was going on next to him had caused his mind to pull out of its half-asleep state. He sat up and looked at her. She didn't seem to notice that her husband was awake. He wrapped an arm around her. She jumped at the contact, but relaxed the moment that she registered that it was Bill. He leaned in and kissed the side of her head. She leaned against him. Neither of them spoke for a bit. Alison was using Bill's presence as a way to make her body calm down. It proved to be more effective than her own attempts had been.

Bill began to rub her shoulder. "The meeting brought it up. Telling the people in the Order brought the memories forward more than before." Alison didn't say anything in response to that. She wanted to think before she spoke. She knew that she was worrying about more than just the Order finding out.  
She turned her head so that she could look at Bill. "Bill, what I'm worried about isn't the Order finding out. Yes, I don't like it, but it's not the most important thing on my mind. I'm worried about something else." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked down and let out a slow breath. She then looked at him after a moment. "I'm more worried about your mother and Ron." She didn't like saying that. She knew that Bill loved her, but she always felt that there might be a point where her problems with his family might get to be too much.

Bill brought his other hand up and rubbed her cheek. "Their behaviour is worrying. I will admit that. I worry that they're going to harm you. That's the last thing that I want, Alison." Alison nodded. She was glad that Bill was so understanding. She knew that it was something that she could expect, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Bill then sighed and held onto her. He didn't want to let her go and allow her to come to harm. That meant that he would protect her from his own family as well.

Alison wrapped her arms around Bill. "I don't know what it is, Bill. I felt as if I had moved past all of it. I don't feel like that now." She shuddered as her mind went to places that it didn't need to.

Bill let his hand go to her hair and ran his fingers through the black locks. "You have moved past it, Alison. I know that you have. I've been watching you. I've seen it. Yet, it doesn't mean that the fear can't come back now and then. That's all that's happening." He knew that it was the truth, though it could sound like he was brushing it aside. Alison nodded. She knew that Bill was right. Their bedroom door opened moments later.

The two pulled back and looked at the door. The kids stood there. Rosalita made a noise. "I can't sleep." Vincent nodded at Rosalita's words. Alison and Bill looked at each other. They knew that this distraction was an appropriate one. They shifted to make a space between them on the bed. Both kids climbed onto the bed and into the space that their parents had made. For Vincent, this was odd. Yet, he liked that he was able to get this kind of comfort.

Alison pulled Vincent into her arms. "I'm sure that sleep will come by a lot better now." She had a smile on her face. She didn't necessarily feel that way, but she knew that the kids needed it.

Rosalita cuddled into Bill. "I felt bad and woke up." She didn't look at either Alison or Bill. Her eyes were firmly fixed on Vincent.

Vincent nodded. "I had a bad dream. It felt worse than normal." Alison frowned at the fact that Vincent was so young and had bad dreams. Of course, she knew that it did happen now and then, though that didn't mean that she had to like it.

Alison kissed the top of Vincent's head. "Well, you're both safe here." She looked at Bill to say something. She knew that the two needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around Rosalita. He knew what she had meant.

He shifted and laid on the bed. "We should all get some sleep." Alison closed her eyes as she laid down as well. She hoped that she would be able to sleep. The other three followed her example. They had a new day ahead of them, which meant that they needed their sleep.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 30. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	31. Chapter 31: Letters and Battles

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 31  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 987  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 31: Letters and Battles

Alison sat on the couch in her flat with her mind focused on something else. She was worrying about the man that had taken an interest in her. The man had already tried to recruit her. He had then done something that allowed the Order to find out what she was. She closed her eyes and then looked at the letter that sat in her lap. That letter had arrived via an unknown owl. The bird had flown away after the letter had been taken. She let out a slow breath. She knew that she had to read it and see what the insane person wanted this time. She picked up the letter and opened it. She then began to read it.

_Dear Alison,_

_You really do need to join me. You and I could do so many great things if we were together. You just need to accept my offer. I hope that you'll do so._

Alison glared at the letter. It was short, but the man had gotten his point across. He wasn't going to give up. She ripped the letter apart. She didn't want to join him. It was the last thing that she wanted to do. "Why do I attract all of these crazy people?" She was looking at the ripped pieces of parchment when those words had left her mouth. It was something that she really wanted an answer to. It would have made her life a lot easier if she knew that little bit of information.

She then heard a noise and looked up. Rosalita had walked over to her. She was staring at her mother. She hadn't heard what the woman had said, but she had seen her actions. "What's wrong?" She stood there and waited for Alison to answer.

Alison sighed. "It's nothing, Rosalita. It's something that adults deal with. You don't need to worry about it." Rosalita continued to stare at Alison. She then leaned in and hugged the woman. Alison smiled and returned the hug. She liked having a nice hug from her little girl. Alison then decided that she needed to ask a new question. "Is your dad home yet?"

Rosalita looked up at Alison and nodded. "Yes. He's with Vincent." Alison smiled at that. She was glad to find that her husband was home.

Yet, Alison didn't get to do much of anything else. The doorbell that was attached to the back door of the shop went off. She frowned and let go of Rosalita. "You stay here. I'll go check who it is." Bill came out right as she got to the door that exited their flat. He nodded to her. She nodded as well. The two then made their way to the back of the shop. They then made their way to the back door when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Alison carefully opened the back door. She wasn't expecting anything. However, a hex was immediately cast at her. She ducked out of the way and looked at Bill. His wand was out. People came rushing into the backroom. She hoped that the kids would stay upstairs. Rosalita could listen. Alison and Bill had drilled into her head what she was supposed to do.

Alison flicked her wrist and her own wand flew into her hand. She immediately began to cast every spell that she could think of. She cast stunners, jelly-leg jinxes, and many other spells that she knew. Bill was at her back casting his own spells. The two knew what they were doing and were good at working together. Someone cast a spell at Bill. Alison sensed that the curse was one that would boil blood. She spun around and cast a shield. The spell hit it. This shield was one that she had learned while in Peru. It was an older spell that had been created long before. Bill focused on the people that Alison had left behind. He knew that she could take care of the people that he had been fighting.

Alison was still at Bill's back and didn't see someone to the side of her. She was almost hit with a spell, but Bill went and got a normal shield up before it could hit her. Alison gave him a smile as she stunned yet another person. The people that were still standing chose that moment to disappear through the open door as quickly as possible. Alison fell to her knees. She was tired. She hadn't been in a battle like that in a long time. Bill squeezed her hand and cast a spell that would set an alarm off in the Department of Law Enforcement. All businesses had them. Aurors didn't take long to come. They looked around and immediately set to work at getting the stunned people out.

One of the people looked at Bill. "We would normally take care of all of the other stuff now. However, I can see a lot of other work. So, I think we'll just have the two of you come in tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound?" Bill nodded his thanks and picked Alison up. He had his arm around her the whole time. Alison's mind was focused on the children. She knew that Rosalita would have dragged Vincent behind the couch. It was a safe place.

Bill carried Alison into the flat and saw Rosalita sticking her head around the side of the couch. He cleared his throat. "You can come out now." He set Alison on the couch. Both kids came out and went over to their mother. Alison saw them and pulled them into her arms. She held onto them. She had been scared for them. She didn't like that someone could have harmed them. She looked at Bill and he nodded. That was all that he could do. They were both in agreement. They would protect their children, no matter what.

A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Later.


	32. Chapter 32: Kidnappings

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 32  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 781  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 32: Kidnappings

Alison was humming to herself as she walked around Spiritu Alley. She was alone this time, but that was because Bill had told her that he would watch the children. He had felt that she needed a break. She was grateful for that. After everything that was going on, she thought that it was a nice to not have to worry for a bit. That was something that she hadn't gotten for a while. However, she couldn't let go of things well enough to get rid of the worry. It felt like it was impossible. Her thoughts about how worried she was stopped the moment that she bumped into someone. She looked to see what she had walked into and saw Hermione standing in front of her.

Hermione looked at Alison and smiled. "Alison, it's great to see you. How are you doing?" She said it in such a way that Alison thought that Hermione had some idea of what had happened. She wasn't too sure about that, but it still felt like it. She gave Hermione a smile.

It seemed that Hermione wanted a real answer. She knew that sometimes the girl didn't want anything silent. It was an odd trait for a girl that liked to spend her time in libraries. However, Alison knew her. She shrugged. "I'm doing better, Hermione. There's nothing to worry about there." Hermione leaned forward and hugged Alison. Alison hugged her back. She pulled back. "Did you hear what happened last night?" Hermione nodded. Alison sighed. "It scared the kids. I can't blame them. This wasn't something that should have happened."

Hermione took Alison's hand. "I believe that they would be scared. This kind of situation would have to be very scary. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of all of that. However, I know that you can protect them." Alison was glad that Hermione believed in her.

The two remained silent, but began to walk together. Alison's mind was wandering a bit. This was something that she felt that she should have never had to deal with again. It turned out that that wasn't going to be the case. It didn't mean that she had to like it. In fact, she downright hated it. Hermione made a noise. Alison looked at her. "So, what has you out of the house today?" She knew that Hermione wouldn't sequester herself indoors, but she still wanted to know.

Hermione made her noise again, but a smile spread across her face. "I'm getting ready to go on a date with Draco." She let out one of those happy sighs that said that she was truly happy. Alison couldn't stop her own smile from spreading across her face. She liked to hear that Hermione was happy. She had worried when her friend had married Ron, but her life seemed to be getting better. That was the best thing that could happen to Hermione. Plus, it was also a sign that even the Malfoys could look past their own noses and fall in love with someone that was perfect for them.

Hermione glanced at Alison and blushed. Alison laughed at that one. She was amused that Hermione was a little embarrassed by what was happening. Alison shook her head and decided to focus the topic on something else. "Bill told me to get out of the house today. He figured that I needed to get some time without worrying about the kids, the shop, or anything really. That's easier said than done, but I'm willing to try."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "I can see what he means. You need that kind of break, Alison. I know that you're probably feeling stressed. You already had to deal with the whole Voldemort thing, but now you're now in the middle of this. It's going to be a little overwhelming for you." Alison looked at her. She knew that Hermione did know her. It was just weird to hear someone say that. Alison then nodded. Yet, neither got a chance to do anything else.

As they were walking, someone came out and grabbed the both of them from behind. Normally that wouldn't have mattered, but the person had a portkey that took them away the instant that they were grabbed. That experience was something that was new for them. They landed somewhere moments later. However, they didn't get a chance to do more than to see stone walls before they were hit on the back of the head. Hermione went down immediately. It took a couple more hits for Alison to be knocked out, but she was. Their world went black before they could even do anything.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. The break to the next chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	33. Chapter 33: Alexander Jacobs

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 33  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 1,155  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 33: Alexander Jacobs

Alison groaned as consciousness returned to her. She knew that being a vampire caused her to heal faster, though not as fast as if she had had some blood while healing. She carefully moved her head to make sure that she wasn't going to be dizzy. By some luck, her vision didn't begin to swim. She then turned her head and saw Hermione lying on the ground next to her. The girl was still unconscious. She carefully sat up and went to move closer to her friend. Yet, she didn't get a chance to get closer.

A sound drew her attention. "Stop." She stalled in her tracks at the voice. She didn't necessarily feel like she was being controlled. However, she felt that stopping was a smarter idea right then. She then saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a man with brown hair standing in the room. He was slightly handsome. His high cheekbones drew attention. His black eyes were shining in a way that was capable of drawing you in. However, there was also something about him that spoke of danger. It was that feeling that Alison knew to trust. She would be careful around the man.

She let out a slow breath. "Who are you and why were we brought here?" She tried to keep herself under control. She knew that there would be a chance for them to escape eventually. The problem was finding out when that was going to be. She knew that there was always some kind of loophole when it came to the defences that others put up.

He laughed at her and crossed his arms. "My name is Alexander Jacobs, Alison. I wanted you brought here. That's why you're here. Your friend just happened to be there at the time." He shrugged in a manner that blatantly stated how little he cared about Hermione being there. Alison didn't like that at all.

She then glared at the man. "You're the one that's causing all of the problems that we're experiencing." She knew that she was stating the obvious, but she had to. That was all that she could say.

He laughed yet again. "I just want a better world, Alison. We may have more rights then those Night Walkers, but we're still considered creatures. I don't want that to be the case any longer." Alison stared at him.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to remain composed. She knew that she couldn't freak out. That wouldn't have gotten them out of the situation. She looked at the man. "Voldemort wanted the same thing as well. He wanted a better world that fit his image. Yet, that doesn't stop the fact that your way is evil." She knew that she was likely goading him. However, she also knew that she had to do what she could to get his attention.

Alexander sighed. "What will it take for you to see things my way? Please tell me." She glared at him. She knew that she would never see things the way that he wanted her to. It wasn't in her nature..

She shifted and sat up straighter. "I will never see things that way." He shook his head and took a step closer to her. He pulled her up by her arm. She frowned at that one. She wondered why he wanted her to stand. However, she wasn't going to say anything just yet.

He reached out to touch her cheek. She took a step back. He let his hand drop. "We're both Day Walkers, Alison. We should be able to understand each other's wants and desires. We should share them. We both get to feel the discrimination that's against us. It's there everyday." Alison stared at him. She knew what he meant.

She shook her head. "I won't let being a Day Walker change who I am. It doesn't matter what happens. I will rise above what these people try to impose upon me. That's all there is to it. I won't let their labels define me." That was the truth in her mind. She wouldn't let such a thing get to her. She had more to her life than to be bound by what she was. She wouldn't have been where she was if she had allowed that in the past. She would have been stuck as a Muggle Raised witch. She had made sure that she was more then that. In that sense, she was ambitious.

Hermione let out a groan as she started to come around. Alexander's eyes fell onto the girl. He then chuckled and looked back at Alison. "Well, I can see that the reputation you have is accurate. I wouldn't have thought that was possible." She blinked at that one. She had never heard someone say that to her before. It was a little weird to hear.

Alison glared as she thought for a moment. She knew that she had to work. "I'm not trying to prove anything, especially to you. I'm just protecting what I care about. That's all that this is about." She then saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at Hermione. The girl was sitting up. She had yet to realize where they were. She was still recovering from the blow to the head. Alison stepped in the way of Hermione. She was going to protect her friend.

Alexander laughed again. "I only wanted to talk to you."

Alison scowled. "Well, you know that I won't join you. So, forget talking any longer." She knew that it was a little rude, but it was the truth. He then took a step towards her. Alison scowled. "You're not my type." She heard Hermione move. She looked over her shoulder as Hermione stood up. She then went back to looking at Alexander.

He held his hands up. "Well, I'm not Voldemort, Alison. I'll give you a parting gift this time. I think that it might change your mind." She knew that he was being stupid. She didn't change her mind that easily. She never had. He pulled out a wand and went to hex her. Yet, he didn't get to. Someone stepped in front of her. That stopped Alexander. The man shoved Alexander away.

Alexander was stunned. The man spun around and threw the girls' wands towards them. Both girls caught their wands. "Go, you need to leave. The wards are down." He then turned back to Alexander. Alison bit her lip. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to do what she knew was right. However, Hermione grabbed Alison.

Alison looked at Hermione. She shook her head. Alison knew that they couldn't do anything right then. The duo then apparated out. After all, they had to get away. There were more important things right then, which what they were going to focus on.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hope you liked that chapter. The villain has finally revealed himself. Later.


	34. Chapter 34: After Effects

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 34  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 827  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 34: After Effects

Alison shook her head as she reached her destination with Hermione. Her head was bugging her a bit. Yes she had recovered from being knocked on the head, but apparating afterwards still caused her to get dizzy. Hermione hugged her. She could tell that her friend was in need of some comfort. Alison hugged her back. It was a nice thing for her friend to do. However, her mind focused on the one thing that was still bugging her. She knew that she needed to say something before her mind decided to guilt her more than it already was.

She looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into all of this." She shook her head. She knew what Hermione was likely to say. "I know that you were looking forward to your date with Draco."

Hermione shook her head. "There's no need to apologize, Alison. It's nothing new. You and I faced Voldemort. I don't think this is going to be any different. I wouldn't run off on you." Alison gave her a small smile at that. She was glad that she could count on Hermione.

Alison shook her head after a moment. "I know that you helped me with Voldemort. However, it doesn't stop that I can still apologize for this." She knew that she should say something else to Hermione, but she had no idea what it should be.

Hermione looked around at where they were. She seemed to remember something. "We need to get to Bill and Draco. I know that they'll be worried about us. Draco would have headed to your place when I hadn't shown up." Alison nodded and closed her eyes. She collected her thoughts and apparated to her flat. Her signature was one of the few that could apparate in. She held Hermione's hand so that the girl could come with her.

Bill looked up when he heard a cracking sound. He had just finished talking with Draco. Draco had done the searching while Bill had to stay with the kids. It had killed him to not be out looking for his wife. In fact, he had only let Draco do the searching because Alison would have been mad at him leaving the kids. He hadn't thought of calling Remus or Sirius to watch them, but that was only because he had been too focused on his missing wife. Yet, as his eyes fell onto Alison, he rushed forward and pulled her into his arms. Alison returned the hug and wrapped her arms around him as well. She was glad to be with him.

Bill pulled back a bit to look at her. "Thank Merlin that you're all right. When Draco came here asking where Hermione was, I was worried. Yet, when you hadn't come home…I thought the worst." He shook and pulled her against him again. She buried her face into his chest for a moment. She didn't want to say anything just yet. Bill then saw Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "I take it that Draco's still out looking?" Bill nodded. Hermione looked at Alison. The girl was looking at her now. Hermione gave Alison a smile. "I'm going to floo home and let Draco know that I'm okay." Alison nodded. Hermione went to the floo and left. Alison looked back at Bill's chest.

Bill rubbed her back. "What happened? Where did you two disappear to?" Alison focused right on Bill's chest more intently than she had been moments before. She really didn't want to answer that question. She knew that she should, but it wasn't something that was easy to answer.

She let out a slow breath. "We were kidnapped by some weird person and taken to a man that calls himself Alexander Jacobs." Bill held onto her even more tightly. He wasn't about to let go of his wife. He had been too worried. Alison looked up at him. "Where are the kids?" Bill looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

He then brushed her hair back. "They're taking a nap. I couldn't leave to come look for you because of the kids. Draco took care of that in my stead. I was so worried." He closed his eyes and worked to push the thoughts that had scared him out of his mind. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Alison stayed close to Bill. "I'm glad that they're okay." She then chuckled. "You could have called Remus and Sirius you know." Bill blushed at that one. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it. Alison smiled. "But I'm glad that you were so worried that the thought didn't occur to you. It shows that you really do love me." She was glad that Bill was that concerned. She then closed her eyes. "I'm so glad to be home." She then let herself fully relax. She was where she wanted to be, which she was truly glad about.

A/N: Well, here we are. They're back home. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later.


	35. Chapter 35: Attacks

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 35  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 1,142  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 35: Attacks

Alison sighed as the next day came around. She opened the Daily Prophet. She was up early enough to not have to worry about the kids seeing what she was reading. She looked at the front page and a gasp immediately escaped her throat at what she saw on it. She couldn't believe what it was printing after less than a day. It was enough to make her stand there without thinking.

Bill came in. He had just finished showering. He had heard Alison gasp. "What's the matter?" She looked at him and handed over the paper. She wasn't about to say it out loud. She was scared that the kids might hear what she had to say. She knew that they were asleep, but that didn't stop the worry that she felt. Bill took the paper and began to read the article that was on the front page. He then sighed. "It looks as if the Dark Lord experience is happening again. I had hoped that it would be more confined than last time."

Alison nodded and went to say something, but wasn't able to. Screams suddenly drifted in through the closed window. Her eyes widened at the sound. The two of them rushed to the window to see what was going on. There were people attacking those that were already up and moving around the alley. Alison's eyes widened at this. She looked at Bill. "We need to do something, but what about the kids?" She didn't want to leave them alone. However, she knew that they needed to do something until Aurors could arrive and take care of it.

Bill nodded. He knew that he wanted to help as well, but Alison had a point. "You're right. Someone needs to stay with them. The wards may be here, but we can't leave them alone." Alison bit her lip. She was used to just rushing out and doing things. This wasn't how it worked now, though it didn't stop the habit from being there. She looked at Bill to see what he would say. Bill looked at her and knew that Alison was feeling torn. He touched her cheek. "I'll go out there. You stay here and keep an eye on the kids." He knew how important those two children were to her.

Alison looked him in the eyes and nodded. "All right. Be careful." He kissed her and then rushed out. He knew that someone would have called the Aurors, but it would take a bit for them to get there. So, that meant that it was easier for someone to at least do something for a bit. Alison looked out of the window and watched them. She felt the wards activate as Bill exited the building. She hugged herself as she watched him.

Her attention was drawn away before she could watch more of the fight by the sound of a yawn. She looked and saw that Vincent was exiting the bedroom. She gave him a smile. She kneeled down and held her arms out to him. He carefully walked forward and she hugged him. He returned her hug. She continued to hold him. "You're up early. What got you up so early?" She was trying not to listen to the noises outside. She was worrying about Bill, but she knew that he could take care of himself. She had worked with him during the war with Voldemort after all.

Vincent made a noise. "I couldn't sleep." She kissed the top of his head. She had an idea of why he couldn't sleep. She just didn't want to say it. He then looked at her. "What are all the noises outside?" She stalled at that one. She didn't want to say it. She knew that he had some idea of what was causing the sounds, but it didn't stop that he was asking.

She let out a slow breath. She knew that she had to say something. "Someone is out there hurting people. Bill is taking care of it." She was praying that he was okay. She knew that she needed to focus on the kids, but it was hard to do that. Rosalita then came out and joined the two. Alison pulled her daughter into her arms and held the little girl as well. Alison kissed their foreheads. "I'll make sure that you two stay safe. I'm your mother and I won't let any harm come to you." A sound then met her ears. It was like an explosion. She sat up and let out a slow breath. The wards around their building went off and locked down even more tightly. She stiffened at that. She quickly stood up and dragged the kids downstairs. She touched a panel on one wall and it opened. She looked at them. "I wish that we didn't need this." She then kissed the top of their heads and made them get in. "You two stay here." She then closed the entrance.

She shook her head. She knew that they were safe in there and that there were lights and what not. She let out a slow breath and made her way towards the edge of the wards. She reached the edge and saw Bill lying against a wall of the building. He was holding onto his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she immediately helped him into the building. He smiled at her as a wince escaped his lips. "I knew that you would come." She set him against the wall near the hidden door. She hit the switch that opened it. She knew that the kids would see him injured, but she couldn't leave them in there.

Both kids came out and stared at their parents. Alison, on the other hand, began to heal Bill. She let out a breath. "I had expected an intruder, so I hid the kids."

Bill made a noise as the healing went forward. "I collapsed on the way back. I decided to send a hex at the wards covering the back door. I knew that it would get your attention." He gave her a slight smile.

She smiled back. "I did that during the last war. You got the idea from me." He nodded and took her free hand when the spell had finished healing him. She squeezed his hand. "Are they gone?"

He shook his head. "No, but the Aurors are here taking care of it. I knew that I needed to get back to you and the kids." She helped him up. Her, the kids, and Bill all made their way back up to the flat. They didn't want to be at ground level right then. At least they were safe. The sounds of violence eventually disappeared and they were able to relax. That was the one thing that they were glad for.

A/N: Well, here we are. Hope that you enjoyed this. Later.


	36. Chapter 36: Safety

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 36  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 731  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 36: Safety

Alison was holding onto the children's hands as they arrived at Grimmauld Place. She didn't want to let them go. Of course, the reason that they were at Grimmauld Place was for yet another Order meeting. Bill looked at his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew that she was nervous. He couldn't blame her. There were a lot of things that they didn't like about the situation. There was also the fact that she was still stressed from the attack that had happened near their home. She hadn't liked that Bill had gotten hurt. That was something that usually resided within her nightmares.

Sirius chose that moment to enter the receiving room. He saw the four and gave them a smile. Alison pulled away from Bill and let go of the children's hands. She took a step forward and was engulfed by Sirius in one of his bone crushing hugs. She returned the hug and laid her head against his shoulder. She felt some of her stress melt away at the feeling of her godfather's arms around her. Sirius pulled back after a little bit. "Are all of you all right? We all heard about what happened in Spiritu Alley. I was worried, but I knew that I could find out when you got here." Alison nodded in response. She didn't particularly want to say anything.

It was Bill that decided that it was time to speak up. "We're a little shaken up, but that's to be expected. We're doing all right otherwise." Sirius nodded with a slight smile on his face. He was glad that they were okay. It also helped that he understood why they would be upset. Bill then hugged Sirius as well. Alison went and took the children's hands yet again. She was still nervous about leaving them alone.

Sirius shook his head. "It's okay for all of you to stay here for a couple of days. I can understand not wanting to stay at your place." Bill and Alison nodded in response to that. They would likely take him up on that offer. In fact, they had already planned to ask if they could. Sirius smiled. "From what I can tell, the Order meeting is about what happened during the attack. I also heard that it was going to be about Hermione as well." That caused Alison to frown. She wasn't sure why they would be talking about Hermione. She had no idea what it was that they would talk about. Sirius sighed. "You know that they're bound to find out, Alison."

Alison shook her head. "It doesn't mean that I want them to." She shook a bit at the thought that entered her mind. She seriously didn't want to have to think about such a thing. That wasn't something that she was comfortable with.

Sirius shrugged and looked at the clock. "It's late." The others nodded. Alison picked Rosalita up. Bill went and took Vincent into his arms. The group then went up the stairs. They would put the kids to bed before they joined the Order meeting. Alison's mind was on what was likely to happen. She had a strong sense that something would happen that she didn't want. That was what scared her more than anything else. She didn't want to face what would likely happen. However, she knew that there was no way that she was getting out of it.

They put the kids in the beds that Sirius had provided and turned around. Alison walked out and stopped. This was the last thing that she wanted. She shook her head. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with the children." Bill took her hand and proceeded to lead her down the stairs. He knew that neither of them had a choice in whether or not they would go to the meeting.

Bill sighed as well. "Neither of us has a choice on this, Alison." She nodded. She knew that that they had no choice, but that didn't mean that she wanted to go. She wanted to get out of there and not go to the meeting. She didn't like the thought about what was likely to happen. It was downright scary to her. They continued their way down the stairs and towards the meeting. They had to get over with it. They just had to.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that you all like it. Later.


	37. Chapter 37: The Truth Revealed

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 37  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 844  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 37: The Truth Revealed

Alison sat at the table and waited for the Order meeting to start. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone focused on the wizened old man. Kingsley, on the other hand, was looking at Alison instead of at Dumbledore. She looked away. She didn't want to have to say anything. Hermione held Alison's hand. She knew what was likely to happen, which was the last thing that she wanted to talk about.

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe that we have a specific reason for this meeting." He knew that there was something that needed to be said. He was making sure that the topic was the one that he wanted to talk about. That was something that the headmaster was good at doing.

Arthur looked at them and frowned. He found it rather odd that the headmaster was going straight into the reason for the meeting. He had expected Dumbledore to ask them to say something. He thought that he would be a bit more polite about it. Arthur looked at his son and the two girls. "Are you willing to talk about what happened?" He didn't like it when people were forced to talk when they might not want to.

Hermione shifted in her seat instead of answering. Alison sighed and looked at them. "Hermione was an innocent by standard on that one. The people were after me. She was taken only because she happened to be there." She looked down again. She closed her eyes and tried to get control of what she was thinking about. It was all too much at times. Molly glared at Alison as she sat there.

Yet, it was Ron that chose to speak. "You always believe that you're the focus of the problem." He said it in such a way that Bill was glaring at his little brother. He wasn't thrilled with the tone that his brother had given Alison.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone. "Mr. Weasley, you need to listen to the explanation before throwing out accusations. It's considered inappropriate." He then gestured for Alison to continue. He wanted to hear about what she had to say.

Alison nodded after a moment. "The guy causing the problems said his name is Alexander Jacobs. He's a Day Walker." She stopped at that. She didn't want to say anything else. She knew that telling all of this was difficult. Bill took her other hand and squeezed it. Alison squeezed his hand back. "He kidnapped me because I ignored a letter that he had sent. He was inviting me to visit him. He had people show up with offers as well. He wants me."

Before Alison could say anything else, Molly decided that she had to say something. "Of course he would, you're a vampire and evil. I bet you seduced Bill into remaining silent about all of this. He's a good boy and shouldn't have kept quiet." Alison's eyes crossed as she tried to not shout at her mother-in-law. That was hard to do when her temper came into play. She still had that famous temper that had bothered people when she was a fifth year student.

Bill decided to chime in. "I remained silent on all of this because she's my wife and I love her. It was to protect her. She doesn't need people treating her like a monster when she's not one. I'm protecting her from people like you." Molly looked about ready to explode at what Bill had said. She couldn't believe that her son had said such things to her.

Kingsley decided that it was time for him to act as a voice of reason. "Molly, Day Walkers aren't the same kind of creature as Night Walkers. There's a reason that we consider them different and treat them differently in regards to the laws." Molly was glaring darkly at the Minister of Magic. It was obvious that she didn't care about such things. She just wanted things to be done her way.

Alison looked at Dumbledore specifically. She couldn't let her eyes fall onto her Mother-in-Law. "The man says that he wants to create a better world. He's basically trying to do the same thing as Voldemort. He's focusing on what his vision of a better world is. He doesn't want to let things evolve in the way that they naturally would." She had to stop yet again. It was definitely hard to keep saying things over and over again.

Dumbledore frowned at that one. "So, he thinks that you're the same as him. That you're both the same because you're Day Walkers." Alison nodded. She didn't want to say anything else on that end. The room was silent at her nod. Hermione nodded and squeezed Alison's hand. Dumbledore shook his head. "Well, we need to create a plan." The others made noises in agreement, but it was quiet. The group then began to talk. Alison tuned them out. She had done all that she needed to. After all, she had told them all that she knew.

A/N: Well, another chapter down. Hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	38. Chapter 38: Movements

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 38  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 964  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 38: Movements

Alison closed her eyes the moment that her family had entered their home. She found that she was glad about that fact, though she was still quite tense from what had happened not that long ago. Yet, that was to be expected with everything that had been happening. She didn't want to experience all of the disasters that seemed to have become a part of her everyday life. She wanted to be with her family and have a normal life. Of course, that didn't seem to be happening. She sighed as those thoughts ran through her mind. Bill, on the other hand, came over and put his arms around her. She let him.

He kissed the back of her head. "It will be okay, Alison. I know that it will. You trust me, right?" She nodded in response. She knew that she trusted her husband. He had always been good to her. In fact, he hadn't ever given her a reason to distrust him. She turned around to face him. She tilted her head to the side and took in the appearance of her husband's face. Bill hadn't changed much since they had met. Yes, he was older, but so was she. Luckily, he never stopped being there for her when she needed him to be.

She sighed and nodded again. "I just don't like that everything around us is heading towards something that is going to bring danger to our family." Bill nodded at that. He knew that everything appeared as if it was moving towards that very situation. Alison looked towards the bedroom where her children slept. She knew that they had gone straight to bed when they had gotten home. She walked over and looked around the door. They were both in bed. She had no idea about whether or not they were asleep, but they were in their beds.

Bill pulled her back and closed the door. "The man will be stopped, Alison." She nodded again. She already knew that. Their floo went off. The two of them looked in the direction of the fireplace. Dumbledore was the one accessing their floo. Bill saw the man. He knew that the man was going to want to come through. He didn't want to allow that, but they didn't really have a choice in that matter. The man would find some way to get in no matter what. That meant that Bill needed to let him in. "You may enter." The wards around their floo allowed the headmaster to step on through. Bill then let out a slow breath. "What do you need, headmaster?"

The headmaster gave them his twinkle-eyed smile. "I needed to speak with Alison, alone." The man shot Bill a look.

Alison shook her head. "If you need to speak to me, then you can speak with Bill around." She wasn't about to let her husband go.

Dumbledore frowned. "I really do insist that we're alone for what we need to discuss." He was giving her a look that Alison would have listened to when she was younger. However, she was no longer that little girl that did what the headmaster wanted.

Alison shook her head again. "No, I'm not going to allow that. You will speak with the both of us or not at all." Dumbledore then let out a weary sigh and nodded. It seemed as if he had decided that he would allow that.

He nodded. "All right." Alison wasn't sure whether his giving in was a true sign of giving in or something else. The reason for this was because she found it a little odd that he had given in that easily. He then made a noise. "I would like you to contact the man, Alison. I want you to tell him that you've changed your mind." Alison shook her head. She wouldn't do that. She knew that the man was up to something. Dumbledore gave her a look. "The man is interested in you, Alison."

Alison snorted. "So was Voldemort, headmaster. I'm not going to join this man. I'm not even going to pretend to." She shook her head again. She couldn't believe the headmaster. Bill took her hand and squeezed it. Alison returned the squeeze.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to think about it. You might reconsider after some thought." Alison made a noise. She couldn't believe that the man would even think that she would do such a thing. She knew that there was no way that she would reconsider her decision.

She shook her head. "I won't reconsider. Now, please leave." Dumbledore stared at them for a moment before leaving. She looked at Bill. Alison knew that it had been a little too easy. Bill wrapped his arms around his wife.

Bill kissed her forehead. "The headmaster does things his own way. It may not make sense to all of us, but it makes sense to him." Alison nodded in agreement. The man wasn't the kind of person that everyone understood. In fact, Alison didn't understand him after all of the time that she had spent around him as a teenager. Bill kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Alison set her cheek against his chest. "I hope that it ends soon, Bill. I really do." Bill nodded in agreement. He wanted this to end as well. He needed Alison to be able to relax and have a life. It was something that had been a reason for their move to Peru. In fact, it was because she had finally been able to relax that had brought them back. Yet, it appeared as if that feat was ripped away from her. He just hoped that it didn't continue on forever.

A/N: Here we go. Four chapters left before the end of the story. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	39. Chapter 39: Kidnappings

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 39  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 694  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 39: Kidnappings

Alison was smiling at her children as they walked down Spiritu Alley. The three of them were enjoying a day out of the shop. It had been raining for the past couple of days, which helped in making the children go a little crazy. With the sun finally out, Alison knew that she had to get them out of the shop/flat. The good thing was that Bill had the day off and was willing to watch over the shop so that she could get the children out of it. In fact, Alison had been stuck in the shop even longer than normal. This was because her shop had become rather popular. It was something that she was still shocked about.

Vincent looked at her. "Why has everything been so tense recently?" Alison looked down at him. She wasn't sure how to answer that. In fact, she was scared of answering the question. There were so many answers that could cause problems if she were to answer the question that her son had asked.

In the end, she decided to do what many would call a cop-out, but it was the only solution that she felt comfortable with. "Ask your father when we get home. He'll be better at explaining it than I will be able to." It was a true statement, though she knew that her statement could be seen badly. She was used to things like that happening. She sighed and continued to lead both of her children down the street. Rosalita was quiet the whole time. She was letting Vincent ask all of the questions. Vincent nodded after a moment. That nod caused Rosalita to start humming a song that Alison would sometimes sing to her.

Yet, Alison stopped walking a moment later. Something wasn't right. She could sense that something was happening. However, this wasn't like anything that she had sensed before. She stood still with her hands holding onto the children's hands. She then began to look around to try and find what it was that she was sensing. She didn't see anything for a moment. She then looked down at the children. "We're going home now." She turned around started to walk towards their home, but someone was blocking their path. Alison glared at the man. "Excuse us."

The man laughed. "You're coming with me, all of you." Alison's instincts kicked in as she automatically pushed her kids behind her. "We're not going anywhere with you." Rosalita and Vincent seemed to sense that something was wrong and automatically clung to her legs. She kind of wished that they hadn't, but she wasn't about to tell them that. She quickly pulled her wand out of her robe sleeve and pointed it at the man. He laughed. "You think that you can take me down? I'm not stupid Mrs. Weasley. I didn't come alone." Another man came out as Alison glared at the first one. She knew that there was no way that he would have come alone. That would have been too convenient.

Alison wouldn't go down that easy, especially with her kids being with her. "Stupefy." She cast the spell at the man. The man was knocked to the ground unconscious. It seemed to startle the others. She grabbed her children's hands and got ready to apparate. It took a little bit more concentration for her to apparate with both children. However, smoke immediately started to surround them. Alison and the children breathed in and started coughing as the smoke filled their lungs. Alison noticed that the one breath of the smoke was causing her vision to blur. The kids were coughing and whimpering as they experienced the same thing. Alison's knees gave out and she fell to the ground, her knees hitting the pavement through her robes. The kids went down as well. They were on the ground completely unconscious. Alison reached out for them and ended up falling forward as well. Her eyes were starting to close as the smoke disappeared. The people were surrounding them. She watched them as consciousness continued to fade from her. She finally lost consciousness and was out for the time being.

A/N: Well, here we go. I know, not long, but it's the bridge to the final two chapters of this story. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	40. Chapter 40: Never Test a Mother

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 40  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 1,504  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 40: Never Test a Mother

Alison groaned as consciousness returned to her. She wasn't too thrilled with everything that she was experiencing in regards to the problems with this Alexander Jacobs. In fact, the man seemed to like kidnapping her a lot. Those thoughts ran through her mind for the first few moments of her consciousness. Her mind then caught up with her and reminded her that her kids had been with her when this had happened. She immediately snapped to attention and sat up. She was looking everywhere that she could for her children. Neither of them were in the room with her. Her heart began to race as she thought about what could have happened to the two of them. Of course, she knew that there was hope that they had been left behind. That would have meant that Bill had them. She knew that was unlikely. Yet, she could hope that it was the case.

Someone came into the room that she was in and dragged two children in chains with them. Alison recognized the three people. The children were hers and the man was Alexander Jacobs. She glared at him and tried to stand up, but her legs hadn't caught up with the rest of her body yet. She was stuck sitting on the floor for a moment. That was something that she didn't like. Alexander looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Now, I think that I'll get you to work for me like I want you to. After all, I do have your children." He tugged a little at the chains that were in his hand.

Rosalita's eyes fell onto Alison when the man had spoken. Her eyes were wide and her face was so white that she could have been thought of as sick. "Mommy…" She wanted to reach out to Alison, but her hands were bound with the chains. Vincent looked at Rosalita with his own wide-eyed expression. He looked like someone had caught him doing something wrong. At least that's how the look could be interpreted. However, he kept quiet.

Alison looked at her terrified children and then looked back at Alexander. His lips pursed together and she shifted her legs. She could feel them being closer to moving. She carefully got up. She made sure to do it in a non-threatening manner. The man seemed to think that binding her children was good way to keep her in line. She let out a slow breath. "You will give me my children." Her body was tense.

Alexander laughed. "Oh, you'll get your children, when you give me an unbreakable vow to work for me." He smirked at her. He really did seem to believe that he was the one in control. Alison's eyes narrowed into a glare that was even darker than one she had given her most hated rival before this. Alexander smirked at the look. Alison felt her heart beat fiercely in her chest. Her eyes then began to glow with an eerie green light that was completely unnatural.

On the other hand, Rosalita saw the look in Alison's eyes and didn't feel afraid. She had seen that look once before. It had been a month before they had moved to England. Someone had dared to hurt Bill. Alison was VERY protective of Bill and Rosalita. Rosalita reached out with the little bit of chain that she had and grabbed onto Vincent. She attempted to tug him out of the way. Alexander raised an eyebrow as he felt the tug on the chain in his hands. "You're going to hurt your children." He went to pull them closer.

Alison smirked. "You don't understand a mother. You also don't understand me." Her hands clenched as she continued to watch him.

Alexander watched her. "They're not even your children. They're not biologically related to you." Alison's eyes glowed more at those words. She hadn't taken a step forward yet. Her hand twitched as she slowly released her clenched fist.

She then laughed. The glow in her eyes was a little different when she laughed. "It doesn't matter whether or not they're mine biologically. These two are my children." She then spun to the side. Alexander went to look at her. He still had a hold of the chains as he tried to keep his eyes on Alison. She rushed forward using the speed that vampires had. It appeared as if he hadn't expected that, which was amusing when looking at the fact that she constantly got away. She swung her arm out to hit him. He instantly ducked and dropped the chains. He rolled backwards to get away from her. Alison grabbed the chains and broke them.

Alison let the chains drop once they were off of the children. "Go, find some place to hide." She then put herself between Alexander and them. The kids looked at each other and did as they were told to. This was a terrifying situation and hiding was the best solution that they had. Alison, on the other hand, knew that she had to focus on the man in front of her. She had noticed that the man had left the door open. This meant that she needed to keep his attention her.

Alexander's eyes were glowing. He didn't seem to like what Alison had done. Yet, his glow didn't seem to be fuelled by the fire and protectiveness that Alison's was. She smirked at him. "I don't usually give into the predator. I only do so when it's to protect my children." He jumped at her after she said those words. She let him grab her. She had an idea of what she wanted to do. Her eyes were drawn to the inside of his robe. A wand was sticking out of it. She wasn't sure whose wand it was, but she grabbed the arm that he had used to grab her throat. He was squeezing her throat. However, but they both knew that it wouldn't do much more than cause pain. She was able to ignore the pain to a point. He was so focused on what he was doing that she was able to reach out and grab the wand. Her reflexes as a Seeker hadn't diminished over the years. "Reducto." Alexander's hands were ripped from around her throat. She knew that there was some damage left thanks to that. Yet, her spell didn't do as much damage to him as it could have. It seemed as if he was resilient enough to not be completely demolished. She knew that it should have hurt him more. The only explanation was that the wand wasn't hers. At least that was the only explanation until he stood up. He was wearing a dragon hide vest. It was one that was specifically designed to diminish the effects certain spells. It appeared as if the spell that she had used was one of those spells.

She threw the wand away and watched as he looked at her. Her eyes narrowed as he walked over to her. He seemed to figure that he still had some power over her. She waited just long enough for him to get close before punching him. He caught the punch with his hand and stared at her. Noise suddenly drew the attention of the two people in the room. Neither moved. Alexander glared. "What is all the racket?" He didn't seem too thrilled with the noise.

Alison listened. She wasn't sure, but something told her that she knew exactly who was making all of that noise. "That's my husband. Then again, I think he put tracking charms on the kids." Alexander looked at her and went to throw his own punch. She ducked and threw her body into him. What she didn't know was that there was a table in the direction that the duo went. The two continued falling until they hit the table. Alison elbowed him and reached out as the table split. She ripped at one of the pieces of broken wood. Alexander went to get up from the broken area. He had been lucky to not be harmed. Alison shoved the piece of wood into his chest as he stood up. His eyes widened. He hadn't seen her grab the piece of wood. Alison knew that only certain kinds of wood would work on Day Walkers. However, it seemed that Alexander really was that arrogant. The table had been made of a wood that would work on him when it pierced his heart. It had taken all of Alison's strength to get it through to his heart, but she had managed it.

The man stared at her for a moment. His body then turned to ash the moment that Bill and Remus rushed into the room. Alison fell backwards and Bill caught her. Alison looked at Bill. He held her in his arms. "It's all right. Sirius has the kids."

Alison wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you…Thank you…He's gone." She then passed out.

A/N: Well, here's the third to last chapter. I hope that you like it. Later.


	41. Chapter 41: Awakenings

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 41  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 882  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Chapter 41: Awakenings

Alison made a noise as she began to slowly regain consciousness. That fact was one that her husband was thrilled about. He wanted her to wake up. Alison made another noise and slowly started to open her eyes. She could feel something very familiar underneath her. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was her own bed. Yet, it was what she saw when her eyes opened that made her happy. Sitting on the bed next to her was Bill. She was glad to see him. He was watching her with his hair unbound. It fell around his face like a red halo.

He let out a breath. "Thank Merlin that you're awake." Alison gave him a slight smiled and reached out to touch his hand. He took her hand and held onto it. She squeezed his hand. He let her.

She let out a slow breath. "What happened?" She wanted to know when she had gotten to her bed. She needed to know that everything was okay. She could remember a few things, but not enough to make he relax.

Bill squeezed her hand and kissed the top of it. "What do you remember happening?" He was as curious she was. He wanted to know what had happened while she had been in Alexander Jacobs clutches. Their children hadn't been able to tell him much.

Alison sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell anyone, though she knew that she had to. "The kids and I were kidnapped. They used some weird smoke that managed to knock us out. When I woke up, I was alone in a room and that man…That Alexander Jacobs walked in with the children in chains. He planned to use them to make me do what he wanted. I didn't want to. I knew that I was likely to be stupid, but I had to stop him in order to protect the children. So, I attacked him and won. He's been staked." She opened her eyes and looked at Bill. "Now, what happened after you got there?"

It was Bill's turn to sigh. He didn't like what he was going to have to say to his wife. He squeezed her hand. "It was my mother. She somehow found one of his men and told them where you would be. I don't even know how she knew that you would be out in the first place." Alison squeezed his hand. She was angry with Molly for that, but she wasn't going to say anything. Bill gave her a sad smile. "She came and told us when it was discovered that they had taken the kids as well. I guess she hadn't expected that. She may not like that they're not ours biologically, but she wouldn't want them hurt. I guess she was being naïve. She knows that even children aren't safe in a war. I don't know why she would think this time would be any different." Alison stared at Bill. She knew that Molly wasn't thinking. The woman normally wouldn't ever think like that. It seemed as if she had lost it.

Alison knew that she needed to find out what had happened to her mother-in-law. "What happened to her? I know that she's going to face some sort of consequences for doing what she did." It was a fact that Alison wish didn't exist, but she knew that there was no way to control that. After all, Molly had done something that was considered illegal.

Bill looked at the wall before looking back at his wife. "Kingsley had her arrested for what she did. She did help them kidnap you and the kids. She might get a slightly reduced sentence for coming forward, but nobody knows if that will happen. People will take what she did seriously, After all, she did help get you and the kids kidnapped. It will be seen as even worse because it happened to you." It was a fact that both of them knew. Alison's status always made things more complicated. Alison squeezed his hand. Bill squeezed it back. "I guess the only thing that we can see as positive is that we'll have a chance at a quieter life now." Bill's voice shook a bit. Alison knew that he was upset over what his mother had done.

Alison shook her head. "We'll be fine, Bill. I know it hurts you. I wish she hadn't done that. It angers me that she caused our children to be dragged into something that they shouldn't have been. However, I wouldn't want you to lose her." She stopped there. She had said all that she could on that topic. "So, you don't have any new adventures coming up, right?"

Bill looked at her and then laughed. He could see that she was trying to get his mind off of what his mother had done. He was glad about that. "No, I don't. The only thing that I have coming up is the continuation of my life with you and the kids." Alison smiled at him. She liked the sound of that. She sat up and kissed him. Bill wrapped his arms around he and held her. It was a precious moment, and they were happy to have it.

A/N: Well, here you go. This is the second to last chapter. One more left. Hope that you all have enjoyed. Later.


	42. Epilogue: Life After

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Alyssum  
_Characters:_ Alison Harriet Potter (Harry Potter), Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Rosalita Weasley, Vincent Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and other various OCs.  
_Pairings_: Ron/Hermione, Bill/Harry  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: epilogue  
_Genre_: Supernatural/Drama  
_Words for chapter_: 835  
_Warnings_: Female!Vampire!Harry, AU, OCs, het, language, vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore, violence, post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Alison Harriet, Harry, Potter disappeared at the age of twenty-one. Years later, a vampire, though no one knows it, appears in London with a striking resemblance to the Girl-Who-Lived. Yet she didn't come alone, as a man arrived with her. Now the duo must survive a normal life filled with challenges and plots to ruin their happiness. Can they pull through, or will one little fact destroy them?  
_Notes_: As with some ideas recently, a female!Harry with a creature element has attracted me. The plot bunny appeared and I actually wanted to write it. The title comes from a plant that appears in the story and relates to Alison. Also, Harry will be called Alison in text and either Alison or Harry by the characters.

Epilogue: Life After

Alison hugged her daughter as her two children got off of the train from Hogwarts. Rosalita was growing into a very beautiful woman and had just returned home from her third year at Hogwarts. Vincent shook his head at what Alison was doing to his sister. Alison saw the shake of his head and immediately gave him his own hug. Vincent squirmed for a moment, though he did return her hug. Alison smiled at that.

She began to lead them towards the exit that led to the Muggle section of the train station. "I'm glad that you two made it through yet another year at Hogwarts. I always miss the two of you when you're away."

Vincent shook his head. "People aren't staring at us any longer." Rosalita giggled at those words from her brother. Alison got them to the other side of the barrier and the two quickly noticed Hermione. The brown-haired woman was holding a little girl in her arms. Rosalita smiled at the sight of the woman and ran over. She hugged the older woman carefully. Hermione returned the hug with one arm, though she had to adjust her hold on the girl in her arms first.

Rosalita looked up at Hermione and then over at the little girl. "Can I hold Carrie?" She stepped back to give them room to look at each other. Hermione handed the little girl over to Rosalita. Rosalita held onto the two-year-old toddler. The little girl looked at Rosalita and a smile spread across her face. Rosalita smiled back at the little girl.

The little girl then giggled and hugged Rosalita around her neck. "Rosy." Rosalita's smile became wider at the little girl's use of her name. Alison walked over at a much more sedate pace with Vincent next to her.

Alison shook her head. "So, are you, Carrie, and Draco going to be joining us at the restaurant?" Hermione took her eyes off of Rosalita and looked at Alison.

She then nodded. "Yes, we'll be joining you. Draco will be joining us at the restaurant instead of arriving with us. So, I take it that we should be going?" Alison nodded. Rosalita handed Carrie over to Hermione and the group began to walk towards the exit of the train station. Vincent handed Rosalita her trunk. The girl stuck her tongue out at her brother. He rolled his eyes and followed after his mother with Rosalita trudging behind him.

**A Little While Later**

The group arrived at the restaurant after dropping the trunks off at the Weasley residence. Alison smiled when she saw that Bill and Draco were already at the restaurant. Alison shook her head as they made their way over. Hermione smiled with Carrie still in her arms.

The group sat down. Draco reached over and took Carrie from Hermione's arms and kissed the little toddler. Bill saw that and smiled. He then looked at his children. "So, how was school?"

Rosalita and Vincent looked at each other before deciding to answer at the same time. "Fine." Alison laughed at the fact that the two had said the same thing at the same time. It was amusing. Bill shook his head and put an arm around his wife. Alison leaned into him. She was glad that he was there to support her.

Hermione looked at them and then at everyone else. She then shook her head. "You know, it has been a rather good few years." The other adults in the group nodded at that. After all that they had put up with years earlier, it was nice to have some years that weren't riddled with disasters. It was something that they could appreciate after all of the different things that they had to put up with.

Alison nodded again. "Well, it hasn't been perfect, there have been some bumps in the road. However, it's nothing like all of those years ago." Hermione nodded. It was something that they could all appreciate. Bill just squeezed Alison's shoulder. Draco nodded. They were all going to be in agreement on this one. After all, they were all appreciative of such things. Hermione didn't say anything else as she took Carrie from Draco and kissed the top of her head.

Draco watched them for a moment. "We would always do something for what we have now. I wouldn't give it up." The group fell silent. Vincent and Rosalita had been listening, but they quickly became involved in their own conversation. Adult conversations could be boring. It didn't matter what age they were, they still found the conversations that their parents had boring.

Alison shook her head. "I agree. Now, let's change the topic." The adults nodded and moved onto something else. After all, they had had enough of that topic. It wasn't their present. Alison smiled as a new topic took over their conversation. She was happy with what was happening. Her life was where she wanted it to be, and she would never give that up.

-End-

A/N: Well, here's the end of the story. So, I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Later.


End file.
